Padre e hijo
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Minific. UA. Akihiko recién está estrenando su vida sin cadenas familiares, pero el sonido del timbre le volteara la vida de cabeza para siempre. ¿Akihiko podrá ser buen padre? ¿Hiroki que pinta en el asunto? ¿Cuál es el LIMITE de cariño entre un padre y un hijo? Epilogo up
1. Llegada

**Padre e hijo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura-Sensei, yo solo escribo por diversión.

Resumen: Minific. Akihiko recién está estrenando su vida sin cadenas familiares, pero el sonido del timbre en su nuevo departamento, le volteara la vida de cabeza para siempre: Una carta y un bebé le esperan del otro lado.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-¿Quién demonios interrumpe a esta hora del día?- se preguntó aun acostado- bueno, ya que, tengo hambre de todas formas, pediré algo a domicilio.

Miro el reloj de su habitación vacía, un oso grande era su único compañero, no estaba de muy buen humor, tenía un nuevo amigo llamado Takahiro, que no caía rendido a sus pies, y es que ¡todos caían a sus pies!

Estaba de vacaciones, era su último año en la escuela preparatoria, exitoso escritor, ganador del premio Naomori, ¿Qué le podía pedir a la vida?

Arrastro sus pies hasta la entrada, le daría un golpe a quien lo hubiera despertado, su fuerte no era levantarse, sobre todo porque recién había descubierto que sus mejores letras se daban en la madrugada.

Abrió la puerta pero no se encontró a nadie.

"Si fue el mensajero, la próxima vez lo golpeare"

Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando un balbuceo vino desde sus pies, ahí, en una canasta, se encontraba un bebé, su par de esmeraldas lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?

Su cara malhumorada no le hizo mucha gracia al bebé, y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Que delicado! ¡Tranquilo, silencio!

Akihiko movió sus manos como si intentara apaciguar a un león hambriento.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? Este no es el orfanato, ¡hey!

Esperaba que algún bromista saliera del elevador o de las plantas, pero nadie apareció, tuvo que recoger la canasta y meterla a su departamento, no le gustaba ser ruidoso y molestar a los vecinos. Dejo la canasta en el suelo, aun no decidía los muebles que irían ahí, entonces se percató de una carta.

" _Estoy segura que te acuerdas que en una fiesta del año pasado, tuviste relaciones con una chica castaña, pues yo soy esa chica, y aquí te dejo el resultado, pensé que podría con el paquete, pero realmente no puedo, me enamore y me estorba, me entere que tienes dinero, así que hazte cargo._

 _Por cierto, me gusta el nombre de Misaki, y creo que al bebé también, adiós._

 _Pd. Tiene seis meses de edad, te dejo el documento que acredita su nacimiento_ "

.

El engranaje de Akihiko rodo a mil por hora, entonces recordó esa fiesta, a él no le gustaban las mujeres, solo esa vez experimento.

"Ahora recuerdo porque no me gustan"

El niño no paraba de llorar, lo único que atino a hacer fue llamar a su editora, una muchachita sin mucha experiencia- según él- , pero era mujer, así que ella sabría que hacer.

-Akihiko-san, lo primero que debe hacer- dijo la chica cargando al bebé y dándole un biberón- es ver la situación legal, te conozco poco, pero no creo que sea bueno que te quedes con él, sería mejor que lo dieras en adopción.

-¿verdad que es buena idea?- pregunto esperanzado.

-Si, pero, ¿enserio no te arrepentirías?

-¡No lo se, maldición!

-Bueno piénsalo por lo menos esta noche, ya te enseñé como cambiar el pañal y darle el biberón, eres un chico listo, así que sobrevivirás, hasta luego.

Deposito al bebé dormido en los brazos de Akihiko y lo dejo solo.

Ya era muy tarde, se dirigió a su habitación con el bebé en brazos, lo acomodo en la cama, tenia seis meses, asi que podría caerse, le puso al oso como barricada.

-Suzuki-san, por esta noche dormiremos acompañados.

Y se quedó dormido.

En la madrugada lo despertó el llanto de Misaki.

-¡Que te pasa! ¡según Aikawa ya no debes comer tan seguido! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

El bebé hizo una pausa, pero cuando Akihiko termino de gritar, comenzó a llorar con más ímpetu.

Akihiko lo tomo en sus brazos y se levantó, casi de inmediato el bebé se tranquilizó.

-¿Quieres pasear?

Salió de su habitación, y camino a los ventanales, la noche estaba repleta de estrellas.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de llorar y comenzaras a hablar? Misaki.

Ante la mención de su nombre el pequeño rio.

-Ah, ya veo, la bruja de tu madre si acertó, te gusta tu nombre, Misaki.

Y volvió a reír, enseñando sus encías vacías.

-Misaki, Misaki, Misaki- dijo levantándolo en brazos.

El niño no paraba de reír. Akihiko más relajado le paso el dedo por la cabeza, y la nariz, no supo como, pero el pequeño Misaki le tomo el dedo con su manita, y ese agarre, fue la perdición de Akihiko, como si en esa manita estuviera toda la verdad del universo.

-Misaki Usami, no estaría nada mal.

Aun cuando Misaki se durmió, Akihiko no lo pudo hacer, pensó en miles de cosas, si, si quedaría con el pequeño, aunque pensaba que era como si hubiera dejado pasar al demonio a la paz, y acabar con su libertad recién adquirida, pero tampoco podía dejarlo a su suerte, eso si, se haría la prueba de paternidad, no era idiota, la chica pudo haberse acostado con otros ese día, había sido más que una fiesta un bacanal, y también estaba su familia, el odiaba a su familia, y si era su hijo, no estaba dispuesto a que le arruinaran la existencia como casi hicieron con él.

Los días siguiente hizo todo, incluso se mudó, en un intento de desaparecer, para que su familia no se enterara, cuando recibió la prueba de paternidad, fue el **segundo día** mas difícil de su existencia, por un lado pensaba que si no era su hijo, pues buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra a la madre sin entrañas de la criatura, para que diera santo y seña de otros posibles padres, pero en el caso de - comenzó a abrir la carta, Misaki se encontraba despierto y sentado, mordiendo la pata de Suzuki-san - que si fuera el padre, _cosa que nunca pidió_ , lo asumiría, y mostraría ser mejor padre que el que tuvo, si eso haría, dejaría al niño hacer lo que quisiera, pero si le pondría limites, le daría todo, pero también seria estricto y más que nada: no importarían sus preferencias sexuales.

 **Positivo**

-¡Bienvenido a nuestra familia! -Suzuki-san y Akihiko incluido- ¡Misaki Usami!

Le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Misaki y este se fue para atrás, riéndose cual bebé.

.

Como era menor de edad, solo por unos meses, Akihiko hizo arreglos, para que sus padres no fueran avisados, y como era un experto en el arte de engañar, con su sonrisa radiante y aspecto pulcro, vieron que no había problema en que se quedara con el pequeño Misaki, pero como tampoco Akihiko quería ser esclavo del biberón o de los pañales, contrato a una nada de entrada por salida, y claro, cual joven todavía, también tenía servicio especial por si se le antojaba salir.

Durante el primer año de Misaki todo fue de maravilla, Akihiko seguía escribiendo, todo en absoluta calma, pero una noche que regreso acompañado a su departamento, el hombre un poco mayor que venía con él, dispuesto a seguir la noche, escucho el llanto del niño, y aunque la nana en turno apaciguo al pequeño rápidamente, fue un gran bajón para la pasión.

-Akihiko, bueno, otro día nos vemos, ¡adiós!

Esa tontería, hizo enfurecer a Akihiko, el tipo le había gustado mucho, así que al otro día, decidió en base a su enojo, el comienzo de su no-paternidad, compro una casita de campo, contrato personal especial para el cuidado de su hijo, y mando al pequeño Misaki ahí.

Solo así volvió a su vida de antes, con salidas ocasionales, sexo, ya más tranquilo comenzó a escribir más rápido, pero sus novelas se volvieron tristes, sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, en su cama el espacio vacío que había dejado Misaki- pues nunca había comprado cuna- , era frio, recordó que a pesar de todo, la presencia de Misaki le traía paz, paz de verdad, y no ese remedo de paz. Pero también fue lo mejor, trataba de convencerse, porque un día de tantos su padre llego a su departamento, tenía una foto de Misaki en la sala, y la tuvo que esconder, fue una visita como cualquier otra, pero al mismo tiempo, le dejo algo claro: estaba siendo peor que su padre, por lo menos el viejo lo había intentado, ¿y él?

Aun así, no lo decidió tan rápido, incluso se fue al extranjero un tiempo, y regresando cambio de departamento, el anterior sentía que olía todavía a su hijo, pero tuvieron que pasar seis años, así que lo mando a traer de regreso.

Lo fue a esperar a la estación del tren, cuando llego Misaki con la mujer que lo cuidaba, Akihiko corrió y lo abrazo.

-Misaki, hijo, ¿Cómo estás?

La nana en turno quiso advertirle algo.

-Usami-sama, como le dije por teléfono…

-¡Silencio, puedo comunicarme con mi hijo! ¿Puedes hablar, verdad? Soy tu Papá, dime papá.

Misaki abrió la boca, solo para articular dos silabas, pero no las esperadas por Akihiko.

-¡Baka!

Akihiko se lo había ganado a pulso, aunque no lo reconociera, Misaki, cual niño, se echó a correr.

…

.

Una linda castaña, llevaba unas bolsas de super, iba tan entretenida hablando por teléfono con su marido, que no se fijo al doblar la esquina, y tropezó con un hombre de mirada achocolatada.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- dijo ella dando una leve reverencia.

-¡Tu!

-¿Eh?

Hiroki la señalo, recordando que fue aquella chica, la única mujer con la que se había acostado, no es que hubiera querido, estaba drogado cuando paso aquello, pero no tanto como para olvidarla, pues ella después, se había metido con Akihiko, su amor platónico desde niños.

.

.

 **Comentarios**

Es oficial estoy deprimida, pero no se porque es cuando más se me ocurren historias del tipo yaoi, porque esto si será yaoi, solo déjame calentar motores, y espero a la de ya, retomar mis otros fics, tampoco quiero hacerme mala fama :P

Esto no será muy largo, ya en el otro capi, verán como Akihiko lidia con la adolescencia de Misaki.

Hasta pronto!

Espero!


	2. Breve Alegria

**Padre e hijo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura–Sensei, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **Breve alegría**

 **.**

 **.**

–¿De donde te conozco?– pregunto la mujer a Hiroki.

Claro era normal que no lo reconociera, esa noche ella había estado muy ebria.

–Pues de hace años, en una fiesta…– termino diciendo en un murmuro Hiroki, muy avergonzado por los recuerdos que le llegaron.

La nieve comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

–Yo fui a muchas fiestas– dijo ella nerviosa, pero a la vez, también conectada a los recuerdos de "esa fiesta", la mera mención de la palabra siempre la ponía asi– y discúlpeme, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar con un desconocido.

La chica se fue, y Hiroki también, algo desconcertado, como si hubiera algo pendiente entre esa mujer y él.

"Mejor me olvido de aquello, no debo verme nervioso o algo asi, sino Nowaki comenzara a tener algún tipo de paranoia, por lo menos no hubo _consecuencias_ esa noche"

 **.**

 **.**

Akihiko estaba fumando, más que nunca, mientras que Misaki tomaba la comida que la nana le había preparado. Después de que el niño saliera corriendo, se había metido en el baño de mujeres y pese a las advertencias – realmente amenazas de Akihiko, casi pena de muerte– Misaki no había salido, tuvo que intervenir la nana, y logro sacarlo del lugar, después de ese "baka" no hubo otra palabra de parte de ninguno de los dos.

–Señor, creo que no debería fumar cerca del niño– le dijo la nana suavemente y con miedo, enserio tenía que subirle el sueldo para aguantar tal tensión.

Akihiko chisto molesto, se levantó, tomo su chaqueta y camino a la puerta.

–Otra vez vas dejarme– fue el comentario de Misaki, suave, pero suficientemente alto para que Akihiko escuchara.

Camino lentamente hasta su hijo, y se sento a su lado.

–Lo siento, Misaki– se disculpó con un tono de voz que hacia mucho no escuchaba el castañito– no he sido el padre que mereces, pero, quisiera intentarlo, de verdad.

–Te creo, papá.

El rostro de Akihiko se ilumino, al escuchar el tono amoroso de su hijo.

–Cuando termines de comer, saldremos a dar la vuelta, ¿adónde quieres ir?

–¡Al cine! ¡Una película que he estado esperando ha salido! ¡De mi manga favorito!

Esa idea no le hizo gracia a Akihiko, no era un hombre de multitudes, pero por esa vez se resignaría, ya haría a Misaki a su modo.

Ya en la noche…

–Esta es tu habitación, que descanses hijo– le revolvió el cabello y se fue.

…

Akihiko ya vestido con su pijama y acostado, comenzó a reflexionar muchas cosas, pero más que nada, deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo: no vio sus primeros pasos, ni tampoco vio como descubría el mundo a su alrededor, por la nana supo que su primera palabra había sido oso– le hubiera gustado presenciar ese momento–, y muchos más, en conclusión, no lo había visto crecer, también le calaba en el hondo de su alma, que no tuviera esa conexión mágica entre padre e hijo, eso de que la sangre llama, ¿eran solo patrañas?

Se acomodó dispuesto a dejar esos pensamientos para el día siguiente, pero el pequeño intruso se metió a su cama, vio con curiosidad como Misaki había detenido su avance al sentirse descubierto, y no salió de las sabanas, usándolas de escondite inútil, Akihiko lo destapo y le dedico una sonrisa.

–¿Te da miedo dormir solo?

–¡No! – exclamo con la cara roja de vergüenza.

–¿Entonces?

–Solo, solo no estoy acostumbrado a este nuevo lugar– contesto Misaki y volvió a esconderse bajo la sabana– yo, perdón por decirte baka.

Akihiko quiso decir que en cierta forma lo era, pero se arrepintió. Misaki salió de entre las sabanas.

–¿Por qué tu cuarto está lleno de juguetes? ¿son para mí?

–Son míos– dijo envidioso–, pero– al ver la mirada de anhelo de su hijo se hizo la idea de compartir–, supongo que tú les darías un mejor uso.

El rostro de Misaki se ilumino.

–Gracias. Buenas noches papá, te quiero.

–Buenas noches hijo, yo también te quiero.

Akihiko le acaricio la cabeza hasta que Misaki se durmió.

El resto de las vacaciones, fue hermoso para los dos, y para la nana también, ya que tuvo sus vacaciones, dejándolos solos unos días, pero no tuvieron que preocuparse por la comida, entre las pocas cosas que sabia cocinar Misaki – en el campo vivió muy aburrido y siempre estaba metido en la cocina con la nana– y el servicio a domicilio pudieron sobrevivir sin problemas, sin embargo, las vacaciones terminaron, la despedida en el tren fue tristísima para Misaki lloro mucho, pero la firme promesa de Akihiko de arreglar lo de su escuela y traerlo a Tokio lo contento un poco.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, pronto llego el verano, y con este, el regreso de Misaki, Akihiko pensó que la nana ya no era necesaria, pues Misaki ya tenía siete años.

…

El primer día en la escuela, no fue del todo bien, Akihiko empeñado a enseñarle una vida normal a su hijo, lo metió a la escuela más sencilla que encontró, pero no se preocupó por lucir normal el mismo– aunque Akihiko nunca lo seria–, su porte y llegando con su hijo en deportivo último modelo, lo hizo el centro de atención.

Al siguiente día en el almuerzo, Misaki se sentó en una banca del patio, unos niños de ultimo año lo rodearon.

–¿Eres rico?

–¿Eh?

–Eres un niño rico, y esperamos que no vengas a lucirte entre nosotros, serás parte de los bichos raros.

Le tiraron el almuerzo, y se fueron riendo.

Cuando Akihiko fue a recogerlo, venia de muy mal humor, su padre finalmente lo había descubierto y deseaba conocer a su nieto, y no paraba de llamarlo por teléfono para advertirle que no lo impediría, Misaki quiso contarle su problema en su primer dia, pero viéndolo asi de agobiado y sintiendo que también el era la causa de los problemas de su padre, pensó en callar, el primero de sus silencios.

.

.

Dias después, cuando llegaban de la escuela, Fuyuhiko ya los estaba esperando en la puerta de su departamento.

–Akihiko, déjame ver a mi nieto.

El niño se agazapo entre las piernas de Akihiko.

–Padre, vete.

–No puedes negarle mi cariño, ni mi presencia, le traje un regalo– dijo señalando una caja tan enorme como Misaki.

–Yo le puedo dar todo lo que él quiera.

–No creo que todo.

–Misaki, ve a tu habitación.

–Con permiso– dijo quedito, pero cuando entro a su habitación, dejo la puerta entreabierta para poder escuchar.

–Akihiko, ya tienes veinticuatro años, no puedes seguir actuando según tus deseos, asume tu lugar como parte de la familia Usami.

–No me interesa.

–Entonces no le niegues la oportunidad a tu hijo.

–Es una molestia, váyase.

–Bueno me iré, pero si no tomas las decisiones correctas, iras en camino al fracaso, y arrastraras a mi nieto contigo, piénsalo.

…

En la noche, Akihiko se despertó al no sentir el calor de Misaki, cuando fue a buscarlo, se encontró con que ya había abierto el regalo de su abuelo.

–¡Tira eso a la basura!

–Pero me lo dio mi abuelito.

–¡Yo puedo comprarte mejores juguetes!

–¡No se trata de eso! ¡Mi abuelito lo compro con cariño para mí!

Misaki se encerró en el baño llorando, Akihiko se sintió frustrado, por otra vez pelear con su hijo.

.

.

Con el paso de los días, los problemas en la escuela se fueron tornando más y más graves, ya no solo le tiraban el desayuno, también le rompían sus notas, como Misaki no decía nada, solo empeoraba su situación, sin embargo, los niños eran muy listos, y no le pegaban en la cara, y en partes donde se notará.

Pero otro problema se agregó, cuando algunas madres comenzaron a acosar a Akihiko en la hora de la salida, Misaki no quería compartirlo con nadie, comenzó a perder su naturaleza afable, se hundió en un mutismo, pero a la vez volviéndose grosero, hasta que un día, le dio en la espinilla a una señora– por cierto, madre del niño que más lo molestaba– preocupando por primera vez Akihiko, pero ahí no acabo la cosa, cuando Akihiko era abordado también por hombres, en el parque, en los helados, en la misma calle, aunque fuera para pedir la hora, Misaki parecía un animal salvaje, protegiendo su territorio, fue entonces cuando Akihiko por fin cayo en la cuenta que necesitaba ayuda, lo llevo a una clínica, en el chequeo físico salieron a la luz diversas fracturas leves, de meses, hubo un momento en que casi amenazaron a Akihiko con quitarle a Misaki, pero entonces…

–¡Mi padre es el hombre más amable del mundo! – grito Misaki llorando– ¡nunca lo cederé a nadie!

El psicólogo logro sacarle la verdad de los abusos a los que era objeto en la escuela, afortunadamente no hubo temas sexuales, pero de haber sido, Akihiko ya estaba pensando en como quemar la escuela.

Akihiko estaba casi en su límite: entre ser padre, su trabajo irregular y la falta de sexo, lo tenían mal, porque simplemente había optado por no tener citas con nadie, pues Misaki se ponía histérico.

–La conclusión – dijo el psicólogo– es que su hijo tiene el complejo de Edipo negativo.

–¿Cómo?– pregunto Akihiko preocupado.

–Su hijo lo ama más que un padre, está enamorado de usted, por eso no quiso contarle sus problemas, no quería ser un dolor de cabeza, quería ser perfecto, para no perder su cariño, además no hay una madre que lo atienda, por eso solo lo tiene a usted, es su mundo, ¿no tiene más familiares?

–Si, pero…

–Seria bueno que le ampliara el mundo a su hijo

…

A regañadientes y por el bien de Misaki, en las vacaciones de invierno, llevo a su hijo a la mansión Usami, su medio hermano Haruhiko también estaba ahí.

–No se parece mucho a ti.

Misaki estaba de lo más feliz, y no le prestó atención al comentario, que si molesto a Akihiko.

–¡Tengo un tío!

También llevaron a niños de su edad, para que el ambiente fuera lo mejor para Misaki, Kaoruko y Mizuki, los tres se llevaron de maravilla. Asi que Akihiko tuvo que soportarlo todo.

Pero lo que no sabia el peli plata, era que que su padre lo estaba investigando, para saber si había forma de quitarle al niño.

A mitad de esas vacaciones, Akihiko tuvo una conversación, que creyó que nunca vendría, por supuesto la culpa era de Haruhiko.

–Papá, ¿Quién es mi mamá? ¿Por qué no me quiso?

–No es que no te quisiera– mintió para no lastimarlo– solo que tuvo un problema.

–Ah– dijo el niño no muy convencido.

–Ella esta bien– _eso espero_ – ¿quieres conocerla?

–No, en verdad no creo que su problema haya durado muchos años– dijo con los ojos cristalizados.

Akihiko lo abrazo.

Haruhiko vio atento esa escena, envidiaba todo de su hermano, y ahora veria la forma de quitarle a su hijo.

Y esa oportunidad llego, un mes después, a Akihiko le llego una cita ante al juzgado familiar, para que explicara las anomalías en la crianza de su hijo, los golpes, su estado mental, las notas bajas, lo peor para Akihiko fue que Misaki tuvo que pasar por todos los incomodos interrogatorios, al final…

–Pónganse de pie– ordeno el juez, a ambas partes– en base a las pruebas que me fueron presentadas, doy el fallo a favor del señor Usami Fuyuhiko.

–¡No puede hacerme eso! ¡Soy su padre!– dijo abrazando a Misaki

Quien rompió en llanto, al verse forzado a soltar a su padre, pues unos oficiales intervinieron, Haruhiko tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Tranquilo– dijo el juez–, no todo esta perdido, si usted muestra un cambio en su carácter, y que puede darle un hogar estable al pequeño, podría reconsiderarse regresarle la patria potestad, y claro podrá visitar a su hijo, pero será regulado por una persona de asuntos familiares.

Akihiko apretó los puños, y tuvo que contener todo lo que su alma quería gritar, al ver como su padre y su hermano, se iban con el pequeño Misaki.

"Esto es un castigo por ser mal padre", las lágrimas lucharon por salir, pero no lloraría enfrente de esas personas, lo haria a solas, en la oscuridad de su departamento, pues su pequeño sol, ya no estaría.

.

.

Nowaki estaba por irse del hospital, cuando personal de archivo muerto dejo una pila de papeles en el pasillo.

–Perdón si obstaculizamos el paso, solo será un momento, esto ya va para la basura.

Nowaki se acomodó la chaqueta, y curioso, tomo el primer papel de la pila.

–Usami Akihiko– leyó con interés– resultados erróneos de prueba de paternidad…¿Qué diablos es esto?

Guardo el documento en sus cosas, el tipo le caia mal, por haber sido el amor platónico de su Hiro-san, pero sintió que tenía que hacer algo, investigaría ese asunto.

...

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Se que prometi que ya saltaríamos a la adolescencia. Pero la inspiración me salio, y aun asi, siento que voy rápido, pero ni modo, asi rolaron las palabras en mi cabeza.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario Aisaka-san, tienes toda la razón en lo que dijiste, pero como ves, aquí ya recibió su castigo y le quitaron a Misaki.

Katsami98 y patlch9901 muchas gracias por su fav y follow, espero no defraudarl s.

Y bueno con las ultimas líneas, sabran que algo anduvo muy mal con la dichosa prueba de paternidad.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	3. Desden

**Padre e hijo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Sensei, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **Desdén**

 **.**

Las semanas pasaron, así como las incomodas visitas de Akihiko en la casa Usami, donde era vigilado por una mujer regordeta de lentes y con una mirada tan afilada, que hacía sentir al peli plata como un delincuente, incluso Misaki se sentía incómodo. Pero a pesar de eso, el amor que le profesaba Akihiko a su hijo, y la total correspondencia de Misaki a ese cariño, hacía que la sangre de Haruhiko hirviera de puro coraje, porque aunque él tenía la presencia constante del niño, no contaba con su devoción.

"Maldito Akihiko"

Por eso empezó a maquinar un plan, para terminar con ese amor, lo primero que hizo, fue abogar por su hermano, para que le quitaran la supervisión – aunque el hecho del buen comportamiento de Akihiko ayudo mucho- por supuesto no dudo en regodearse de aquello con Misaki, quien inocente con un efusivo abrazo, le dijo cuanto lo quería.

-¡Muchas gracias Tío!

"Muy pronto me dirás padre"

:.

.:

Una semana después, en una de las tantas visitas a Misaki en la casa Usami.

-Akihiko- dijo Haruhiko- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? A Misaki le haría muy feliz eso.

-¡Si papá quédate!

Un poco desconfiado acepto, por supuesto que el castañito no dudo en dormir abrazado de él.

-Papi, estoy muy contento, tu aroma es tan agradable.

-Tu hueles mucho mejor- le contesto dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Crees que mamá alguna vez piense en mí?

-Este, yo, creo que sí.

-¿Verdad que si me quiere?

A pesar de los hechos, de que ella nunca se había aparecido, Misaki no comprendía que fuera de otra manera, las madres siempre querían a sus hijos.

-Si- mintió, no quería mortificar al pequeño, no en esa noche tan llena de estrellas.

:.

.:

Nowaki llego muy noche al departamento que compartía con Hiroki, pero como tenían días sin verse por sus horarios desiguales, su pareja lo espero despierto, dándose cuenta que algo preocupaba a su amado tifón.

-¿Paso algo malo?- le pregunto el castaño.

Nowaki se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que le habían dicho en la administración del hospital.

"Doctor Kusama, nosotros somos un hospital serio, y aun mas, nuestro laboratorio, y efectivamente como imagina, se hizo un análisis de sangre para comprobar la paternidad del señor Usami, y por un error raro, raro porque es muy difícil que pase, se envio un resultado incorrecto, pero no nos quedamos quietos, cuando el laboratorio se dio cuenta del error, mando los análisis correctos al domicilio del interesado, varias veces, y varias veces el correo regreso el sobre, como fue nuestro error, incluso mandamos personal a su domicilio, dada la gravedad y la importancia de esa prueba, pero nunca lo encontraron, a pesar de ser una persona famosa, se fue del país en ese tiempo, y vaya, la verdad intentamos durante cinco años enviarle el resultado, fallando siempre, pero usted tiene razón, esto no puede llevarse al archivo muerto, y agradecemos que tome el caso en sus manos"

Tenía poco tiempo que Hiroki había dejado de hablar de Akihiko, y Nowaki no deseaba traer el tema de regreso, así que no tuvo de otra que contestar una evasiva.

-Solo estoy cansado, Hiro-san, pero no tanto como, para tenerte entre mis brazos.

Y ambos se sumieron en la pasión, que sus pieles reclamaban.

:.

.:

Pasaron dos semanas para que Haruhiko volviera a repetir la invitación de quedarse a dormir, pero esa noche sería diferente, tampoco Akihiko desconfió, y para cuando regreso a su departamento, estaba hecho un caos, lo reporto a la policía, le robaron objetos de valor -para que no dudara del robo- pero eso, lo había planeado Haruhiko, y le altero mucho, cuando le llamo para decirle que Misaki lo necesitaba, tomo las llaves del coche y nunca se imaginó lo que le esperaba.

-¡Me mentiste!- le grito el niño- ¡Mi madre nunca me quiso! ¡quién sabe en qué más me has mentido, ya no te quiero!

Misaki tiro la carta al suelo, y subió corriendo las escaleras, Akihiko tomo la carta, y la arrugo.

-Que desafortunado suceso- dijo Haruhiko hipócrita- pero no me veas así, mejor ve a arreglar las cosas con tu hijo.

Akihiko quiso golpear a Haruhiko, ya que supo en ese instante que el robo a su departamento fue obra de su hermano, pero lo dejo pasar, porque lo más importante en ese momento era Misaki.

-Hijo ábreme, puedo explicarlo.

-…

-Misaki yo te quiero, lo hice por que no quería lastimarte, cuando crecieras iba a explicarte todo.

El seguro de la puerta cedió.

Akihiko vio a Misaki esconderse bajo la cama.

-Hijo, perdóname.

Escucho como Misaki lloraba y eso le partió el corazón, otra vez lastimaba a su hijo. Se fue derrotado, y le prometió volver, para cuando estuviera más tranquilo, para cuando subió a su coche, Misaki había salido corriendo de su habitación, para decirle que no lo dejara, pero ya no lo alcanzo.

:.

.:

Nowaki con la honestidad por delante, no pudo guardarse lo que había descubierto respecto a su antiguo rival, así que sin más, le confeso todo a Hiroki, este se impactó, porque supo entonces que Akihiko había sido culpado de ser padre, y estuvo completamente seguro, que ese hijo era suyo, pero, ¿Cómo decirle a Nowaki?

-Hiro-san, te doi los papeles con el resultado correcto, y para demostrarte que confio completamente en ti, tu serás el que vea a Usami-san, no me importara que lo veas, porque yo confió en ti.

Habían tenido muchos problemas para consolidar su relación, se moria de miedo al imaginar lo que le diría su amado Tifón.

-Si- tomo el sobre helado por dentro- yo le diré.

Pero si lo hacía, entonces se sabría que el padre era el, no estaba dispuesto a afrontar la verdad, y cuando Nowaki no estuvo, quemo el papel.

-Lo siento Akihiko, espero no darte un dolor de cabeza con esto.

:.

.:

Una semana después, con el pretexto de que Misaki había bajado completamente las notas, y se había vuelto un niño problemático, fue llevado al extranjero, con rumbo desconocido, Akihiko tuvo dos problemas: primero encontrarlo, segundo tener la ley de su lado, pues aun no era el tutor legal de su propio hijo, dejo de escribir con el tiempo, llevándolo casi a la ruina, y así pasaron los años.

:.

.:

Tanaka-san estaba en el aeropuerto de Narita, esperando al hijo de Haruhiko, porque con el tiempo, asi se había establecido en la familia, Misaki era el hijo de Haruhiko, y punto.

Por fin lo vio, más alto, delgado, pero con su cara angelical, a pesar de que ya era un adolescente, venia enviando mensaje tras mensaje en su celular.

-Bienvenido.

-Gracias- contesto guardando el celular-, ¿Dónde está mi Padre?

-Haruhiko-sama tuvo una complicación, pero me envió para que no tuviera problemas para regresar a la mansión.

-Claro, claro.

Fue conducido por Tanaka al coche, a través de la ventana Misaki miro con desinterés el entorno, una melancolía se instaló en su interior, haciendo que viera todo gris y sin color.

"Estoy de regreso, me pregunto, como se encontrará él"

Para cuando llego a la mansión, Haruhiko y Fuyuhiko lo esperaban en la entrada. Ambos habían regresado meses antes de Canadá, donde había estado Misaki, lo habían tenido viajando por todo el mundo, para que Akihiko no pudiera encontrarlo, Haruhiko tenía la idea de que si lo apartaba físicamente, también lo haría espiritualmente.

-Hijo.

-Nieto.

-Creciste unos centímetros.

-Milimetros diría yo.

-Gracias por recordármelo- "ustedes están más arrugados, y no se los digo"

-Tu habitación esta lista, ve a asearte, te esperamos a comer.

-Hai.

:.

.:

-¡Sensei! ¡Si no se pone a escribir! ¡Ahora si su carrera estará acabada!

-No me importa.

Akihiko tenía una barba, tenía semanas que no se afeitaba.

-Ya tiene muchos pagos atrasados, si por fin termina este libro, se librará de mi por varias semanas.

-Eso si es un aliciente.

-Bueno, me iré a tomar un café, con su permiso también prenderé la tele.

-Haz lo que quieras, te has vuelto una verdadera molestia.

Para enojarlo de verdad, Aikawa puso el noticiero a todo volumen.

 _Estamos en las afueras de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país, nos han informado que este año, vendrá a estudiar el hijo de uno de los arquitectos más prestigiados del país, también subdirector de una de las compañías más poderosas, y por supuesto, una de las familias más influyentes de Japón, ¡Miren ya están llegando! ¡Es una gran noticia!_

Ya en este punto de la noticia Akihiko estaba plantado frente al televisor, vio como Haruhiko descendia primero, y después, un chico castaño de hermosos ojos verdes, rápidamente los guardaespaldas les abrieron camino entre los estudiantes y reporteros.

-Misaki.

Aikawa vio preocupada al peli plata, temía que colapsara de la emoción, pero todo lo contrario, subió a asearse, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, y le dijo a la mujer.

-Mañana te tengo listo el manuscrito, es una promesa.

Y salió dejándola sorprendida.

:.

.:

Misaki no tuvo problemas en esa escuela, todos eran gente de elite, todos igual de ricos, uno de los chicos se le acerco en el receso.

-¡Ese es el super especial llavero, que hizo Ijuuin-sensei con motivo de su primera película!

Misaki se sorprendió de que supiera eso, ese llavero se lo había comprado Akihiko cuando era niño, en casa siempre lo escondia, pero en la escuela no había problema.

-Si, así es.

-Ah, perdón que torpe, no me he presentado, me llamo Todou.

Misaki se sonrojo por el atrevimiento de darle su primer nombre, era una invitación directa a perder las formalidades.

-Yo soy…

-¡Lo se! ¡Eres mas famoso que un panda en cautiverio! ¡Misaki Usami! ¿Te puedo decir Misaki?

-Este, claro- contesto con un leve rubor en las mejillas

"Este chico es realmente adorable, me gusta", pensó Todou.

:.

El resto del día paso sin problemas, cuando iba a la salida a esperar el chofer, un auto rojo se puso en su visión, la imponente figura de Akihiko salió con elegancia, pero en ese momento llego también Haruhiko.

-Ya me imaginaba que vendrías- comento Haruhiko burlón.

-Padre, no te enojes, no es bueno para tu salud- dijo Misaki, mirando con desdén a Akihiko.

Hecho que lo congelo más que un invierno.

-Tienes razón hijo- recalco esto último poniendo su mano en el hombro de Misaki.

-Quisiera dejarle en claro a este sujeto lo que siento por él, ¿me dejarías Padre?

Haruhiko sopeso el asunto, pero Misaki siempre lo obedecía en todo, sabía que tenía su voluntad ya doblegada, así que sin miedo alguno, permitió que se fuera con Akihiko.

-Sera breve créeme, nos vemos para comer- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Haruhiko subió a su coche, bastante confiado, aun así, espero a ver que sucedía.

-Bien señor, será mejor que terminemos esto pronto, no quiero perder mi tiempo- Misaki rodeo el deportivo rojo, y sin permiso se subió al asiento del copiloto.

Haruhiko ordeno al chofer retirarse, satisfecho al ver como Misaki trataba a su "verdadero padre".

Akihiko tomo fuerzas de no sabía dónde, la frialdad con la que lo estaba tratando Misaki lo estaba matando. Manejo lo mejor que pudo, y cuando Misaki le indico que se detuviera en el parque, lo hizo, ambos se bajaron, Misaki tomo la delantera, caminaron a la zona más escondida del parque, y se detuvo, Akihiko espero lo peor.

-Yo- dijo Misaki- ¡yo te extrañe como no tienes idea!

Se arrojó a sus brazos, fue tal, que ambos terminaron recostados en el pasto, Misaki le beso la mejilla, el otro abrió los ojos como platos.

-Perdóname- dijo con la voz entrecortada- tenía que ser así, o mi Padre se daría cuenta que aun te quiero, seguro me volvería a llevar lejos, y yo, yo no quiero, yo deseo estar contigo.

Misaki rompió en llanto, Akihiko también, no se permitía llorar, pero hacerlo al lado de Misaki, era lo más natural.

-No se porque te odia tanto, si son hermanos, no lo comprendo, incluso hoy, pero lo que si comprendí es que si obedecía todo lo que decían él y mi abuelo, obtendría lo que deseaba, y lo que más deseaba en este mundo, era volver a verte Papá.

-Misaki, yo también te extrañe, perdóname todo el daño que te cause.

Akihiko beso su cabello, y lo apretó más contra él.

-No te preocupes- dijo Misaki secándose unas lágrimas- con el tiempo entendí todo.

-¡Has crecido mucho!

-Y tú sigues tan guapo como recuerdo.

"Tú también eres muy guapo"

Akihiko frunció el ceño ante su propio pensamiento, pero lo dejo pasar, ambos se sentaron en el pasto.

-Quiero seguir viéndote, pero mi Padre, y perdona que le diga padre, pero de esa forma he ganado su confianza…

-Está bien te perdono.

-Gracias, bueno, como deseo verte, buscare la forma de escaparme, pero tendrás que ser paciente, te pasare mi correo, y mi número de celular, pero solo emergencias, no quiero que sepan que estoy en contacto contigo, si algo se te ocurre antes me avisas.

-Siento que he agotado mi paciencia.

-No, no, porque ahora que también tengo tu correo, si algo pasa, ya no volveremos a estar incomunicados, ya no más.

-No más.

Misaki le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo.

Y aunque Misaki se alejó, para Akihiko el sol volvía a brillar en su corazón, y esa noche escribió como nunca.

:.

.:

Con los días Misaki logro hacer una fuerte amistad con Todou, asi que cuando este lo invito a su casa, se le ocurrio una maravillosa idea.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás?- le pregunto Todou mientras Misaki guardaba unas cosas en su casillero, nadie se encontraba cerca.

-Todou, si quisiera ir, pero, yo quisiera pedirte un favor, solo por esta vez, por favor.

-Vaya que serio, ¿de que se trata?

-Si voy a pedir permiso para ir a tu casa, pero si me lo dan, pienso ir a otro lado.

-¿Iras a algún lugar ilegal?

-No como crees.

Entonces Misaki le conto la novela de su vida, si a Todou ya le gustaba Misaki, eso solo acrecentó el cariño, le dio mucho coraje que Misaki tuviera que hacer circo y maroma para poder ver a su verdadero padre.

-¿Me ayudaras?- pregunto Misaki con los ojos vidriosos.

-Si, pero- Todou lo tomo de los hombros- no será gratis.

-¿Eh?

Todou lo beso, lo beso con ternura, como quien besa a una flor, Misaki apretó los labios, no se lo esperaba, asi que Todou mordisqueo sus labios, y acaricio su espalda, y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, fue breve pero bastante impactante para el castaño.

-Me gustas- dijo Todou mientras acariciaba su mejilla- me gustas mucho, quisiera que salieramos.

Era el primer beso de Misaki, simplemente se quedo sin voz, pero en su corazón, solo estaba la imagen de Akihiko, se sonrojo mucho por eso.

"No puede ser, hubiera deseado que mi papá me besara así"

-¿Misaki estas bien?

El castaño asintió, se llevó la mano temblorosa a los labios.

"¿Cómo puedo pensar asi? ¿soy una especie de pervertido?"

-Estoy bien, solo que me sorprendí mucho este fue mi primer beso, estoy asombrado- Todou no podía ser más feliz -y sí, si me gustaría salir contigo.

Y gustoso Todou lo beso de nuevo, pero Misaki esta vez abrió la boca, permitiéndole profundizar el beso, necesitaba dejar de pensar en su papá de esa manera, pues no era la primera vez, y encontró la solución ideal en el cariño de Todou.

…

* * *

 **Comentario**

¡Oh my gosh! Haber que paso aquí: Hiroki ya decidió llevarse a la tumba la verdad. Misaki siente cosas por Akihiko, Akihiko lo miro por primera vez con otros ojos, pero vaya no tienen la culpa, ni han convivido como Padre e hijo, y ni lo son, pero Misaki ya se hizo novio de Todou, voy a llorar, okno, es mi historia. Espero actualizar pronto, pero mi salud anda por los suelos, de hecho posiblemente tengan que operarme, no es grave, pero si engorroso.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios: Aisaka-san, GioUsami, Katty romero.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	4. Encuentros

**Padre e hijo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Sensei, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **Encuentros**

 **.**

Era una librería, de esas antiguas y con libros raros, y no fue raro que precisamente ese par se reencontrara en ese lugar.

-Hiroki.

-Aki…hiko.

Ambos tenían un libro en la mano, justo para pagar en la caja, el peli plata se veía muy contento, el castaño nervioso.

-Paga tu primero- invito Akihiko.

-Este, gracias.

"¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué justo ahora lo tenía que encontrar?, de por si la culpa me carcome, ¡ah!, pero, igual y podría ser una oportunidad de saber como le va, si, eso es"

Cuando ambos salieron, Hiroki invito a Akihiko a tomar un trago, esa noche Nowaki estaba de guardia.

Estuvieron hablando largo rato acerca de los libros adquiridos, hasta que Hiroki comenzo a llevar la conversación para otro rumbo.

-Akihiko, ¿Cómo te va? Hace rato que no veo un nuevo libro tuyo, me preocupe, prácticamente te esfumaste del mapa.

-Hoy te puedo decir que me siento completo de nuevo, tuve un problema familiar antes, pero todo esta mejorando.

-Familiar, ¿eh?, ¿tu padre te sigue molestando para que te cases? ¿Tu hermano quiere que trabajes en la compañía?

-No, es otra cosa, no he tenido la oportunidad de contarte, pero resulta que tengo un hijo.

Hiroki hizo su mejor cara de sorpresa.

-¡Como! ¿De que hablas?

Akihiko le conto lo que había pasado, en aquella fiesta desenfrenada, por supuesto Hiroki no necesito muchos detalles, él estuvo presente.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, nunca imagine que tú lo hicieras con una mujer.

-¿Tu nunca lo has hecho?

-¿Yo? ¡Que demonios te pasa! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo si tengo definidos mis gustos!

-Tranquilo, no te pongas así.

-Bueno, y, luego, ¿Cómo te va con la paternidad?

Akihiko decidio no contarle todo el drama, como había perdido el tiempo enviando a Misaki al campo, y cuando quiso recuperar el tiempo perdido, como su familia le había arrebatado a su hijo. Así que lo resumió:

-Un desastre, hasta ahora, pero algo hice bien, porque mi hijo me adora, lo veo en su mirada.

-Este, ¿y que mirada es esa? ¿Tienes una foto?

-Si, no es reciente, es de cuando tenía seis años.

El corazón de Hiroki retumbo, sería la primera vez que vería a su hijo, porque era su hijo, ¿no?, y cuando vio la imagen, se emocionó, tenía los ojos de su madre, casi se le salen las lágrimas.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Akihiko.

-Si.

Se levanto apresurado, antes de devolverle el celular.

-Ya casi es de madrugada, tengo que irme.

-Yo también, espero que nos veamos de nuevo.

-Si.

Hiroki camino con esfuerzo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ver a su hijo por primera vez había sido demasiado para él. Ahora quería conocerlo, pero sabía que ya había perdido ese derecho, por callar. Tuvo que tragarse su dolor.

:.

.:

Era más de medio día, cuando Akihiko recibió una inesperada visita en su departamento.

-¡Papá!

-¡Misaki!

Se abrazaron duraron minutos, incluso hubiera sido toda la vida, tanto tiempo alejados, sin verse, pero Akihiko le estaba quitando el aire a Misaki.

-Pa…pá, quie…ro…respir…

-Perdón- dijo soltándolo- Cuando me pediste la dirección, nunca imagine que vendrías ya mismo.

-Era una sorpresa.

Misaki se le quedo viendo al departamento, no era tan grande como lo recordaba, era de un solo piso. Akihiko había tenido una mala racha económica. Pero estaba en vías de recuperarse.

-Pasa.

-Gracias.

-Espero que no hayas comido papá, quisiera que lo hiciéramos juntos.

-Me acabo de levantar.

-¿Tomaste anoche? Hueles a alcohol.

-Si, un poco, con un amigo.

El corazón de Misaki tuvo un ligero piquete.

-¿Un amigo?

-Si, ya te dije, ¿adonde quieres ir a comer?

-Me gustaría aquí en tu departamento, recuerda que vine a escondidas.

-Cierto.

Pidieron a domicilio y mientras la comida llegaba se sentaron en la pequeña sala.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste? El otro departamento era enorme, como dos canchas de basquetbol.

-Bueno, me aburrí- mintió, no quería decirle que todo su dinero estuvo gastándolo en buscarlo, y mucho menos que hacía tiempo que no escribía.

-¿Y porque no has publicado nada? Estuve pendiente todos estos años, buscaba en internet noticias tuyas, y bueno, decían cosas malas.

Misaki agacho su cabeza triste.

-Si yo tengo algo que ver, quisiera que me dijeras, ocultarme las cosas no funciono la última vez.

Akihiko respiro hondo y entonces le conto como le había ido en esos años, Misaki solo atino a llorar, y prenderse de su camisa.

-Papá, lo siento tanto- dijo hipando.

-Ya, ya tranquilo, pero obtuve mi recompensa, porque tú no te olvidaste de mí.

-¡Asi es. Nunca deje de pensar en ti!- exclamo Misaki mirándolo intensamente, con su cara muy cerca de su padre, prácticamente sentado encima suyo.

Akihiko sintió algo, algo que nunca había sentido, ver a Misaki asi, con sus ojos tan cristalinos, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios rosados, paso saliva lentamente, era como si, como si el sintiera…

-¡La comida!- exclamo Misaki levantándose de un salto para ir por ella.

Akihiko ni siquiera había oído el timbre, se pasó las manos por la cara, como despabilándose de nuevo, "será la bebida, y la desvelada".

Comenzaron a comer, Misaki estaba de los más sonriente, Akihiko un poco pensativo.

-Misaki, ¿y como te ha ido?, eso de vivir de un lugar para otro, y regresar, no debe ser fácil.

-Para nada, yo me acostumbre en el primer año de viaje, ya hasta me había resignado a no tener ningún amigo, porque siempre me sentía triste de hacer algunos, para luego marcharme, a veces, muchas veces ni siquiera me despedía de ellos, pero todo ha mejorado, incluso tengo novi…a- Misaki se mordió los labios, dándose cuenta de lo que casi decía, ni siquiera supo porque mintió, sabía que su padre lo comprendería, sinceramente no supo.

-¿Novia? ¿Tan pronto?- pregunto Akihiko intentando controlar su "molestia"- pero si acabas de llegar a Japón.

-Bueno, los jóvenes somos rápidos, o no me vas a decir que tu- Misaki sentía que su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, la conversación estaba en camino a un tema del cual no quería escuchar, pero se moría por saber- papá, ¿tienes pareja?

Akihiko enarco una ceja, y dejo su bocado a medio masticar. Quiso evadir el tema, tampoco le estaba gustando, pero su hijo ya era un adolescente, eran temas de los que se tenían que hablar.

-No, no tengo a nadie.

-Pero si has salido con alguien, ¿o me equivoco? Recuerdo que eras muy popular, y por la pinta que tienes, seguro lo sigues siendo- esto último lo dijo en tono de reproche- puedes hablar conmigo, ya no soy un niño.

-Bueno, si he tenido citas, pero nada formal.

Misaki comenzaba a hiperventilar, tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua y le estaba matando, tenía que hacerla.

-¿Cuándo perdiste tu virginidad?

"Que no diga con mi madre, no, por favor, que no diga"

Akihiko se puso de mil colores, pasando por el azul, el verde, el rojo, el amarillo. Definitivamente no quería hablar de sexo con su hijo, pero habían abierto la caja de pandora, y ahora se tenían que aguantar.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso tú ya…?

-¡Soy virgen! ¡Todavía!- Misaki solto la cuchara, y se puso en pose defensiva- ¡ahora tu contesta!

Akihiko sintió un gran alivio. Ya más relajado pudo responder.

-Yo…-se detuvo, porque ¡por todos los infiernos! Justo a los trece la había perdido, no quería motivar a su hijo para dar ese paso, él había sido muy precoz en todo, pero no quería que su hijo lo fuera- no me acuerdo.

-¡Eh! ¡No mientas! ¡Apuesto mi virginidad a que eras casi un niño cuando sucedió!

-¡No me hables asi! ¡Soy tu padre!

-¡pues se sincero conmigo! ¡yo lo soy! ¡merezco lo mismo!

-¡Tienes razón, solo que…solo que no es fácil para mi hablar de esto!

-¡Y yo estoy en un carrusel!

-¿podriamos dejar de gritar?

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, la perdi a los trece, ¿contento?

Y la pregunta del millón.

-¿Con mamá?

-No.

Misaki respiro aliviado, aunque la molestia ahí estaba, para que el naciera, su padre y su madre…golpeo la mesa, sorprendiendo a Akihiko, el cariño por su padre se estaba volviendo una enfermedad, dejando de lado, incluso, el hecho de que su madre había tenido sexo con el hombre que le gustaba, pero ya no le importaba, había caído muy bajo, la primera vez que se masturbo había pensado en su padre, ya estaba con un lugar asignado en el infierno.

-Papá.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Es que me enoje, al recordar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, no hicimos muchas cosas, y quisiera hacerlas.

-Opino lo mismo.

-¿Podríamos bañarnos juntos, en la tina?

-¿Cómo?

-Yo, me bañe una vez con el tío Haruhiko, me compro un montón de patitos de hule porque estaba muy triste, y…

Akihiko sintió unos celos enormes, ¡su hermano le había robado muchos momentos!

-¡Pues bañémonos!- exclamo sin pensar lo que eso significaba.

-¡Si!

Misaki se fue corriendo a una de las habitaciones, estaba muy emocionado, que incluso se cayo cuando se quito los calzones, se puso una toalla en la cintura y corrió al baño, toco a la puerta.

-¡Pasa, la tina ya esta llena!

Cuando Misaki entro, el vapor le daba un aire de misterio al baño, Akihiko tenia una bata puesta y le sonrio, el castañito trago saliva.

-No seas timido, somos familia, esto seria como ir a las aguas termales o una playa nudista.

Misaki dio dos pasos, y entonces Akihiko dándole la espalda, dejo caer la bata en el suelo, mostrando su atlético cuerpo, Misaki abrió mucho los ojos, sus sueños no le hacían justicia a su padre, pero se acobardo, porque una naciente erección vino en camino.

-¡Mejor otro dia! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde! ¡Hasta luego papá!

Akihiko no supo que pensar. Pero se sintió aliviado de no seguir con esa locura. ¿desnudo con su hijo de catorce? Muy mala idea.

:.

.:

Al siguiente día.

-¡Toudou! ¡Alguien puede vernos!- fue un grito susurrante departe de Misaki, mientras luchaba por separarse de su novio, pero el otro simplemente no soltaba el agarre de su cintura, ambos estaban recargados en un árbol, en los jardines del Instituto -¡No seas empalagoso!

Por contestación Toudou lo beso de nuevo, Misaki apretó los labios esta vez, no permitiría un segundo asalto, su novio decidio soltarlo.

-Es que te extrañe mucho, me imagine durante toda la tarde la de cosas divertidas que hubiéramos hecho en mi casa, me debes mil besos.

-¡Que cursi eres!

-Y tu muy cruel, yo te hice un gran favor.

-Tienes razón, hoy podemos ir a mi casa.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, mi Padre quiere conocerte en persona, sabe de ti por tus padres, han hecho negocios juntos, pero aun asi quiere conocerte.

-¿Y me daras los besos que me debes?

-Si.

-¡Genial!

Misaki suspiro levemente.

"No hay remedio, yo tengo que vivir mi vida, y mi papá la suya, aunque me duela, el seguirá teniendo "citas", yo debo hacer lo mismo".

:.

.:

En la noche, ya cuando Toudou se fue, Misaki le marco a Akihiko.

-Hola papá. Solo quería decirte buenas noches, y que este fin de semana espero escaparme para verte.

-Pero pronto ya no tendremos que ocultarnos, he avanzado mucho en la lucha por tu custodia.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, nunca deje de luchar.

-Te quiero papá.

-Y yo a ti.

Misaki se recostó en su cama.

-Papá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Este, bueno- contesto Akihiko no muy seguro, esperaba que ya no hablaran de sexo, o no podría dormir esa noche.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste un amor imposible?

-Si.

-¿Y que hiciste? ¿Cómo te resignaste?

-Bueno, la felicidad de la persona amada, es la felicidad de uno.

-Mmm, claro, ¿Piensas en esa persona?

-No mucho, de hecho hace tiempo que no lo veo, se mudo a Osaka hace años, y no volvi a verlo.

-¿Y si te cruzaras con esa persona? ¿Qué sentirías?

-Nostalgia, pero no amor, eso ya paso, yo era un crio.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Más grande.

-Ah.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No me digas que dejaste algún amor platónico en el extranjero?

-¿Yo? Bueno…veraz…- "eres tu papá, pero nunca lo sabrás, mi amor por ti es un pecado"

-Caray, que mal, y tu tan lindo, pero no te preocupes, el tiempo borra incluso esos amores.

-Eso espero papá, eso espero.

Ambos se despidieron. Akihiko colgó, esa breve platica lo había remontado a unos tiempos olvidados, miro su bolsillo, ya no tenía cigarros, decidió salir a comprar unos.

:.

.:

La castaña entro tropezándose a su casa, era la primera vez en años que veía a Akihiko, y nuevamente la culpa la asedio, ni siquiera hablo con él, pero el impacto ahí estaba, y entonces se pregunto como le iba a su hijo con ese padre que le había escogido, porque solo tuvo de dos sopas en el pasado: Hiroki o Akihiko, y de las dos opciones, Akihiko era la mejor, era de familia rica, y su hijo tenía que estar bien con el escritor.

-¿Cariño eres tú?

-¿Mami?

La voz de su esposo y de su segundo hijo la saco de sus pensamientos. Se había casado con el hombre que amo, con el que eligió por encima de su hijo. Era un buen hombre, ahora lo sabia, estaba segura que la hubiera aceptado con todo y el hijo, ahora estaba segura, pero el asunto ya no tenía remedio, no para ella.

-Tienes una cara de espanto, ¿te sucedió algo malo?- le pregunto Takahiro.

-Nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- contesto Manami.

-Mamá ya tengo hambre- dijo Mahiro.

-No te preocupes cariño, hoy yo hare la cena.

-Pero papá, tu ni sabes cocinar…

-Pero tú me ayudar…

Esposo e hijo se metieron a la cocina, y no se dieron cuenta de las lágrimas de Manami.

"Misaki hijo mío, y tú, ¿Qué cenaras hoy? ¿Qué será de ti? "

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

De regreso del hospital, me retacharon para mi house, eso si, con mi dotación de pastillas, no se que paso, siempre no me operaron, pero no me importa, claro mientras mejore de salud, estoy en observación por esta semana, me dio la inspiración luego de estar 48 horas en cama, tengo mas ideas, pero debo reposar un poquito mas.

Que tal, por fin dije quien era la madre de Misaki, esto ya es un relajo, jajaja.

Gracias por sus reviews: GioUsami,Aisaka-san,Yata Misaki Love, por sus buenos deseos y todo.

Espero prontito tener otra escapada a la compu, pero tengo que reposar, la mitad la escribi antes de internarme y la otra apenitas.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Comprension

**Padre e hijo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Sensei, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **Comprensión**

 **.**

Hiroki estaba espiando el departamento de Akihiko, medio escondido en una esquina, quería conocer a su hijo, aunque fuera de lejos, el aun no sabía que Misaki vivía con su tío -autoproclamado Padre, razón por la que no lo había visto aun- y su abuelo, así que cada vez que podía, se hacía un tiempo para espiar, como no queriendo la cosa le había pedido su domicilio a Akihiko, por si se le ofrecía algo, pero claro fue una mera excusa. Asi que ahí estaba el pobre profesor, tratando de obtener migajas de su paternidad, tal vez si se pudiera, hacerse amigo de su hijo, ni el mismo sabia porque se le había metido la idea en la cabeza, nunca deseo tener hijos; suponía que tal vez la noticia lo había afectado demasiado.

-Hiroki.

La profunda voz de Akihiko lo hizo saltar de su lugar.

-Este, hola, yo caminaba por aquí de casualidad.

Akihiko lo miro no muy convencido de eso, pero aun así lo invito a su departamento.

-Toma asiento- le dijo Akihiko- puedo servirte un vaso de agua, o café.

-Nada, gracias.

Hiroki miro el departamento, impropio de su amigo por lo pequeño, pero también buscando fotos de su hijo.

-Este departamento siento que no te va.

Akihiko lo miro extrañado, se sentó enfrente, encendió un cigarro y después de dar una buena bocanada, decidió que había llegado en buen momento su amigo.

-Hiroki, ¿un padre como debe comportarse?, cuando, cuando su hijo tiene su primer novia.

-¡Mi…tu…hijo tiene novia!

-Es lo que acabo de decir.

-Vaya que sorpresa tan tierna.

-¿Perdón?

-No, nada, jajaja, por cierto Akihiko, no me dijiste la otra vez algo muy importante.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?

-Misaki.

-Misaki- repitió Hiroki muy conmovido, por fin sabia el nombre de su hijo.

-Bueno, yo creo que Misaki esta en buena edad para tener novia.

-¿En verdad piensas eso? Yo opino que es demasiado pronto, al rato me dirá que se quiere casar, luego los hijos, ¡No quiero ser abuelo todavía!

Hiroki sintió un mareo, al imaginar todo eso, si Misaki tenia hijos serian sus nietos, no de Akihiko, pero el no podría reclamar ninguno de los hermosos momentos de su hijo, el no podría tenerlos, a menos que dijera la verdad. Respiro resignado, su decisión ya la había tomado, pero era egoísta aun asi quería colarse de alguna manera en la vida de su hijo.

-Akihiko no seas posesivo, es tu hijo, debes desear su felicidad.

-¡Y deseo que sea feliz! Pero, pero no se… supongo que … cuando conozca a la dichosa novia, la querre estrangular.

-¡Que disparates dices!

-Bueno, es que yo, no he visto mucho a mi hijo, no quiero que nadie se interponga entre nosotros, supongo que son celos de padre.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Bueno, no te he contado bien como se han dado las cosas, ¿tienes tiempo?

-Por supuesto.

Para cuando Akihiko termino de contarle todo, Hiroki se unió al grupo de odiemos a Haruhiko.

:.

.:

Misaki y Toudou se encontraban caminando a la salida del instituto, en espera del chofer del segundo, se suponía que irían a la casa de Toudou, a pasar el fin de semana, eso le habían dicho a Haruhiko, pero Misaki tenía otros planes, sin embargo, no conto con que esa vez Toudou se incluyera en ellos, no lo culpaba, habían pasado tres meses desde que se habían hecho novios, y todo ese tiempo, Misaki uso a Toudou como excusa para escabullirse con su padre, pero esta vez su novio no cedió, y claro tenía razón, no habían tenido ni siquiera una cita.

Misaki se detuvo.

-Recuerda que iras como mi amigo, no como mi novio.

-Si, si, lo se, que pesado- se acerco al oído de Misaki- pero también lo peligroso es muy excitante, y por fin conoceré a mi verdadero suegro, el renovado Usami-sensei.

Misaki sonrió, Toudou se refería al nuevo libro de su papá, que se volvió un éxito de locura, pues era el primer libro que escribía en años.

"Mi papá está siendo el de antes, me alegra muchísimo".

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Akihiko, este se mostró receloso de la compañía de su hijo, ya sabia que vendría acompañado, pero esperaba que le hubiera dado diarrea al pobre muchacho, y que siempre no fuera, para su desgracia no fue el caso.

-¡Papá!

Misaki abrazo a Akihiko, como si tuviera siglos sin verle, y este igual lo apretó contra el.

-Bienvenido- dijo Akihiko cariñoso, aun abrazandolo.

Toudou bufo bajito. "Demasiado empalagoso, si me lo preguntan"

-Así que tú eres el sempai de mi hijo.

-Shinosuke Toudou, encantado de conocerlo- "suegro".

-Bueno que hacemos aquí parados en la entrada- dijo Misaki cortando la tensión- pónganse comodos mientras yo cocino.

-¡Yo te ayudo!-exclamo Toudou.

Y mientras cocinaba Misaki, Akihiko no perdió nota de lo encimoso que era el amigo de su hijo, embarrándolo de todo lo que podía, acercándose demasiado a su espalda. La comida fue un poco silenciosa, hablaron del nuevo libro de Akihiko, Misaki no paraba de decirle que pronto lo compraría, pero no sabia como lo escondería- pues no quería arruinar esa paz de tener a su papá, tenia que seguir guardando el secreto de que lo veia- pero lo compraría, definitivamente lo haría.

Ya en la noche, Akihiko agradeció que su departamento tuviera tres recamaras, asi que Misaki y Toudou dormirían separados, por supuesto a este último le molesto aquello. Pero Toudou simplemente tenía la adrenalina al máximo, era demasiada tentación, así que cuando era de madrugada decidió hacerle una visita nocturna a Misaki, pero jamás espero encontrarse a su suegro en medio del pasillo.

-¿Se te perdió algo jovencito?

Akihiko estaba fumando.

-¡Buenas noches!- exclamo nervioso.

-Técnicamente ya es de día, ¿deseas algo?- pregunto Akihiko con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo este, mmm, agua, si eso, agua.

Akihiko lo acompaño a la cocina, dos pasos, tres pasos de regreso a su cuarto, y cerró la puerta.

"El padre de Misaki parece carcelero, solo falta que al rato nos pase lista"

…

Ya en sábado Akihiko se puso a escribir, mientras que Misaki y Toudou hacían su tarea, pero no avanzaba mucho, se la pasaba espiando a los chicos, Toudou era un año mayor que Misaki, así que Akihiko lo veía como un total pervertido.

-Misaki- dijo Toudou apoyando la barbilla en su hombro- ¿no crees que esa fórmula le da más vueltas a la solución?

Akihiko afilo la mirada. Mientras el chico ponía sus manos encima de las de Misaki.

-Deberías usar esta otra fórmula- comento prácticamente encima suyo.

-¡Toudou! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo, muchas gracias!

-Siempre tan pesado, solo quería ayudar.

-¡No gracias!

-¡Que ruidosos!

Akihiko se levanto, y camino directo a la salida.

-¿Papá?

-Voy a comprar cigarrillos.

Y cuando se cerró la puerta Toudou alzo a Misaki y lo sentó en el escritorio, y con rapidez y presteza, comenzó a quitarle el cinturón.

-¡Que crees que haces!

-Aprovechando el tiempo.

-¡Pero mi papá puede venir!

-Por eso debo apurarme.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

:.

.:

Akihiko pago sus cigarros rápidamente, incluso cuando salió tropezó con una persona.

-Tenga más cuidado.

Akihiko tenía que apresurarse a regresar, un presentimiento lo estaba matando, había salido para respirar un poco y no golpear al amigo de Misaki, pero la ansiedad ahí estaba, incluso abrió las puertas con las manos temblando, unos gemidos venían de la pequeña biblioteca.

-Estas tan duro.

-Toudou, para ya…

-Pero si ya casi termino, quiero ver tu rostro cuando te vengas.

El escenario no podía ser peor para Akihiko, aunque ya lo presentia, Toudou era demasiado encimoso, pero verlos ahí, asi, Misaki con las piernas abiertas y el pantalón a media cadera, mientras Toudou lo masturbaba y besaba, fue demasiado, corrió hacia ellos y jalo del cuello a Toudou.

-¡Papá cálmate!

-¡Calmarme un demonio! ¡Es un aprovechado!

-¡No, no lo es, es mi novio!

-¡…!

Akihiko tuvo que soltar a Toudou, ya se estaba poniendo morado.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el descolocado papá.

-Toudou es mi novio- dijo Misaki muy avergonzado.

Y después de que se calmaron un poco, Akihiko los sento a los dos en la sala.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?

-Yo estoy muy enamorado, tengo las mejores intenciones, quiero casarme con él.

-¡Toudou!- exclamo Misaki mil veces avergonzado.

-En Japon no existe eso- dijo Akihiko encendiendo el ultimo cigarro que tenía.

-Bueno, no tengo problemas en viajar al extranjero, además a mi familia le he hablado de Misaki, mi madre no tiene problemas con que quiera a un hombre.

-¡Toudou!

-Perdón Misaki te lo iba a decir, pero así se han dado las cosas.

-¿Qué le puedes ofrecer a mi hijo?

-¡Papá!

-Créame que no soy ningún holgazán, algún día seré un importante oficial de policía, pero no pienso quedarme ahí, me encantaría convertirme en secretario de defensa, seré importante, a Misaki no le faltara nada.

-Mi hijo no puede darte una familia.

-Tambien he pensado eso, podríamos adoptar, aunque no es problema para mi no tener familia.

El interrogatorio de Akihiko duro hasta la noche, Misaki no podía estar mas mareado, incluso se quedo medio dormido en el sofa, esa noche también dormirían en la casa del peli plata, quien estuvo a punto de correr a patadas al "novio", pero recordó las palabras de Hiroki, tenia que desear la felicidad de su hijo, y si la felicidad de Misaki era ese chico del demonio, no podía hacer nada.

Toudou vio con total enojo como Akihiko levantaba a un somnoliento castaño en brazos, no quería dejar a su ovejita en peligro del lobo hambriento. Akihiko deposito a Misaki en la cama con suavidad, y este se pegó completamente a él, como viviendo un sueño, tan deseado de hace mucho tiempo, nuevamente estaba acostado al lado de su padre, cuando lo descubrió con Toudou Misaki pensó que ahora si no tendría ninguna oportunidad con su papá, pero verlo celoso, le había devuelto un poco las esperanzas.

"Aunque seguramente solo fueron celos de padre, pero no importa, con esta pequeña alegría mi corazón puede latir mil años más"

:.

.:

Cuando llego el lunes, Akihiko sentía que el mal humor no se le pasaría jamas, Toudou ya con la verdad descubierta, no dudo en abrazar, incluso besar a Misaki, enfrente de Akihiko, quien se sintió el más miserable padre del mundo, estaba bien que tuviera celos, pero sentía que estaba llegando a límites insospechados, y eso que solo había sido un fin de semana, respiro profundamente, estaba por entrar a Marukawa para una junta, y en las puertas se reencontró con su viejo amigo: Takahiro, hablaron poco, pero lo suficiente para ponerse de acuerdo, y verse nuevamente.

-Usagi-san, entonces, ¿vendrás a cenar a la casa?

-por supuesto, me encantaría conocer a tu familia.

"Y sirve que veo como es un padre de una familia normal", pensó esperanzado Akihiko.

Porque no podía quitarse la cara extasiada de Misaki, siendo masturbado por otro hombre, pero más allá de los celos, era el hecho de su cara, su boca sonrosada gimiendo, su cuerpo temblando mientras se corría, pero en las manos de otro hombre, quiso matar a Toudou, no como quien protege el honor de su hijo, sino como un amante celoso, necesitaba una dosis de normalidad, para ganar entereza de nuevo, y en Takahiro vio una cuerda de salvación. Pero no sabía que se reencontraría con la madre de Misaki.

…

* * *

 **Comentario**

Pobre Akihiko, ahora si vio pasar su vida de galleta (Misaki en la iglesia, con hijos, el volviéndose abuelo) jajaja. Hiroki anda de un ala, cada vez le llega mas el sentimiento de padre, pero sigue con guardar la verdad. Toudou no escatimo la oportunidad. Misaki sigue enamorado de su padre, por eso no permitió que pasara mas con Toudou. Manami se reencontrara con Akihiko :O

Bueno yo no estoy sana al 100% pero voy cada dia mejor, gracias por los buenos deseos.

Gracias por sus comentarios: GioUsami, Yata Misaki Love, Taiga kun(Aisaka) y Katty Romero.

Se que odian a Manami, y creo que la odiaran mas en el siguiente capi, jajaja, respecto a que esto pudo haber sido el comienzo de la historia de AxM; si Manami se hubiera decidido a quedarse con Misaki pues si, seguro, pero aquí el drama es que Misaki está enamorado de su "padre", y al parecer Akihiko ya esta mutando de amor de padre a amor de hombre.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	6. Deseo

**Padre e hijo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Sensei, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **Deseo**

 **.**

Manami abrió la puerta, se congelo al ver el invitado misterioso de Takahiro.

-Akihiko…- murmuro.

-Buenas noches, tu debes ser la esposa de Takahiro, traje una bebida ligera- dijo el platinado mostrando una botella de vino, restándole importancia a la mujer.

¡No la había reconocido!

Ella no supo si sentirse aliviada u ofendida, el escritor no recordaba a la única mujer con la que se había acostado, no lo podía culpar, Akihiko había hecho aquello más dormido que despierto, pero ella si lo recordaba, Manami tuvo que hacer a un lado su pisoteado orgullo, y servirle la cena sin hacer escándalo, ni siquiera su nombre le decía algo al peli plata, muchas "Manamis" existían en Japón no era la gran cosa tampoco.

-Tengo un hijo- comento de pronto Akihiko- me hubiera gustado traerlo conmigo…

-¡Usagi-san! ¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades!- lo palmeo Takahiro- ¿Y quién es la madre?

-Una mujer sin importancia…

Manami se levantó de sopetón.

-¡Mahiro ya es hora de dormir!

-¡Pero Mami!

-¡Nada a dormir!

Los hombres vieron como ellos se levantaban rápidamente a los dormitorios.

-No se que le paso a mi esposa, seguro es algún dolor de cabeza, discúlpala…

-Yo por eso no me lio con ninguna mujer.

-Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que tienes un hijo?

-Una estupidez de juventud, lo único bueno de aquello, fue mi hijo, es maravilloso, es el angel de mi vida, pero bueno, ya abuse mucho de tu hospitalidad, me retiro.

Manami lo vio alejarse desde la ventana de su casa, con muchas preguntas acerca de su hijo, quería conocerle, pero le daba miedo que su esposo supiera la verdad, y aun asi, comenzó a urdir un plan, para que viera por lo menos una vez a Misaki.

:.

.:

Días después, Akihiko llego con la frente en alto a la escuela de Misaki, Toudou lo tenía de la mano, pero cuando vio a su papá, corrió hacia él, un poco asustado de que los descubriera Haruhiko.

-¡Nos van a ver!

Akihiko lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Ya no tienes porque preocuparte, porque yo, he ganado; por fin vuelvo a ser tu tutor legal.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¡ Y justo cerca de mi cumpleaños!

-¡Lo celebraremos como quieras!

-¡Si!

Toudou se acerco, y tomo delicadamente del brazo a Misaki, jalándolo a su pecho, y también lo abrazo.

-¡Me alegro de que todo se arreglara!

-¡Soy muy feliz!

Toudou apretó a Misaki fuertemente, y le lanzo una mirada retadora a Akihiko, luego beso los cabellos de Misaki, como marcándolo, demostrándole al escritor que Misaki era suyo.

-¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! ¡Si!

…

Fueron a comer cerca de la universidad Mitsuhashi, Misaki estaba tan contento con la noticia, tan envuelto en su burbuja, que no se daba cuenta de las miradas de muerte que se enviaban Toudou y su papà.

-Bueno, aunque ya puedo vivir contigo, tampoco voy a dejar de lado a mi padre Haruhiko, ni al abuelo, han sido estrictos conmigo, pero se valorar todo lo que han hecho por mi, los visitare, claro si no te opones.

-Yo tampoco te pediría eso- comento Akihiko alborotando su cabellera, Misaki se sonrojaba levemente a cada mimo que le hacia su papà, molestando sin querer a Toudou.

-Akihiko.

Hiroki entro a la cafetería, curiosamente a esa cafetería iba a almorzar.

-¿Cómo has estado?

El profesor no contesto de inmediato, su mirada estaba fija en Misaki.

-¿Eh? Ah, bien gracias.

-¿Quieres unirte a la celebración?

-Si- la mirada intensa de Hiroki incomodo un poco a Misaki, pero a la vez sintió curiosidad del hombre frente a el- ¿Qué celebran?

-Por fin recupere la custodia de mi hijo, ah perdón, no los he presentado, la emocion.

Akihiko ignoro olímpicamente a Toudou, quien solito se presento, como el flamante novio de Misaki.

-¡Toudou!

-Tranquilo, el profesor debe estar consiente de como las cosas en el mundo han cambiado, no hay por que esconder nuestro amor.

-Yo tampoco pienso que hagamos algo malo, pero…

-Comprendo perfectamente, yo vivo con un hombre.

Hiroki no supo como solto eso tan frescamente, pero al ver la sonrisa radiante de Misaki, lo alegro enormemente.

"Me está sonriendo a mi"

Siguieron comiendo, Misaki y Hiroki vieron con asombro que tenían muchos gustos similares en la comida, pareciera que se conocieron de siempre, incluso el profesor se atrevio a darle su correo, asunto que extraño a Akihiko, porque Hiroki siempre era muy reservado, pero lo dejo pasar, suponía ese hecho a que Misaki era su hijo, tal vez el demonio Kamijou lo veía como un sobrino postizo o algo asi. Cuando se despidieron, Hiroki aprovecho la excusa del cercano cumpleaños de Misaki, para abrazarlo efusivamente.

-Deseo que ese día te diviertas mucho.

"Hijo mío"

-Gracias, señor.

-Dime Hiroki.

-No como cree, no puedo hacer eso, usted es mayor, y un profesor.

-Claro, entiendo- dijo triste.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- anuncio Akihiko.

Toudou se fue aparte, mientras que Misaki y Akihiko tomaron rumbo a la mansión Usami, para recoger las pertenencias del castaño.

:.

.:

Era muy noche cuando regresaron al departamento, jamás se imaginaron que una mujer los estuviera esperando en la puerta.

-Buenas noches- dijo Manami, sus ojos resplandecieron al ver a Misaki, era mas adorable de lo que imaginaba- disculpe que haya venido por aquí, pero cocine mucho kinchi, no quería desperdiciarlo, asi que me tome el atrevimiento de venir.

Akihiko se molestó por la intromisión, pero fue Misaki quien intervino.

-Es usted muy amable, disculpe, ¿Quién es?

-Es la esposa de un amigo- contesto Akihiko abriendo la puerta.

Los tres entraron, Misaki le ayudo con la olla a la mujer.

"Es tan lindo"

-Nos cae como del cielo, no sabíamos que cenar, y la verdad no tenia ganas de cocinar, han sido horas muy…complicadas- Misaki aun recordaba la furia de su abuelo y su tío cuando se fueron de la mansión, era un trago amargo que no pudo saltarse- ¿podemos llevarla a su casa? Es muy tarde.

-No se preocupen, en un taxi estare bien.

-Bueno yo la acompaño a tomarlo- dijo Misaki.

-No yo iré, mejor tu ve a dormir, mañana tienes clases.

-Cierto, bueno, me retiro, que llegue con bien a su casa.

-Gracias.

A Manami no dejo de latirle el corazón, en el asensor, en el pasillo hacia la calle, y mientras esperaban el taxi, creía que en cualquier momento Akihiko la reconocería, pero no sucedió, su ego ahora si que estaba aplastado, pero ya no le importo mucho, pues había conocido a su hijo.

"Se ve tan buen chico, y hasta sabe cocinar, quien sabe que mas virtudes perderé"

Y se fue llorando en el taxi.

:.

.:

El cumpleaños numero quince de Misaki lo celebraron en un Onsen, Akihiko no cabia de la felicidad, por fin su hijo estaba a su lado, y lo mejor sin el novio encimoso, pues Toudou no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de atacar a Misaki, sin importarle que el suegro estuviera presente.

Misaki ya estaba en las aguas termales de la habitación, cuando Akihiko llego, unas gotas de sudor rodaron por el rostro angelical de Misaki, acariciando su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho, hasta perderse en su cintura y el agua, Akihiko sintió la garganta seca, de puro deseo, estuvo a punto de no meterse, pero Misaki lo invito chapoteando un poco.

-¡Vamos papá, ahora resulta que el tímido eres tú!

"Que guapo esta", pensaron ambos.

Estuvieron platicando del paseo que habían dado en la mañana, hasta que Akihiko decidió que era tiempo de hablar de sexo, otra vez.

-Y ese muchacho, ¿hasta donde ha llegado contigo?

-¡Papá!

-Solo es curiosidad.

-Yo mas bien diría que es morbo, no te metas en mi intimidad.

-Pero soy tu padre.

-Pues, bueno, no te has perdido de mucho, me toca sin vergüenza enfrente de ti, claro, solos hacemos otras cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Sexo oral- Misaki sentía que le iba a estallar la cara de vergüenza- ¡Nada más! ¡Técnicamente sigo siendo virgen! ¡Podre casarme de blanco! ¿Contento?

-Contento.

Y Akihiko prendió un cigarro, más celoso que al principio de la plática, pero fingió bien, no quería arruinar el primer cumpleaños que pasaban juntos.

El siguiente dia paso sin complicaciones, salvo las incontables llamadas empalagosas de Toudou. Y cuando Misaki apago las velitas del pastel, solo un deseo inundaba su corazón: Que su padre lo amara como hombre, sin saber que sentimientos así ya habían nacido en Akihiko, aunque ambos no lo sabían.

:.

.:

Las semanas siguientes fueron como un paraíso para Misaki, incluso para Hiroki, que se volvió un amigo por correo de Misaki.

Manami no la paso tan bien, constantemente iba a ver a Akihiko, por supuesto la razón era su hijo, pero lentamente los celos fueron emergiendo de Takahiro, quien estallo y le prohibió meterse ahí, ella por supuesto obedeció, no podía revelar la verdad de sus visitas, y para amargarla más, estaba el hecho de que Misaki no necesitaba madre, según sus propias palabras.

Soy muy feliz con mi papá, una mamá realmente no pinta en nuestra vida, estamos muy contentos así, disculpe mis duras palabras, seguro usted es una madre muy buena, no como la mía.

Tampoco Akihiko se la estaba pasando bien, todo era peor, tener a su hijo viviendo con él, ahora resultaba que no era la mejor idea, porque solo acrecentaba el deseo que tenia de poseerlo, y ver los constantes besuqueos de Toudou y Misaki no ayudaban mucho, claro la culpa era del escritor, por chismoso, siempre los espiaba, para evitar que llegaran a mas, sin saber, que era el mismo Misaki que se frenaba, detenía los avances de Toudou, pero eso, muy pronto cambiaria.

:.

.:

Cansado de no saber que hacer, Akihiko fue a ver a Hiroki, para pedirle consejo, pero al final no pudo decirle que moría de amor por su hijo, un amor prohibido. Cuando estaba por irse de la universidad, un estudiante de ahí lo intercepto.

-¡Usted es Usami-sensei! ¡Admiro su obra como no tiene idea!

El chico de lentes le sonrió coquetamente.

-Me llamo Sumi Keiichi, y quisiera conocerlo mejor.

Cuando Sumi apretó la mano de Akihiko le acaricio el dorso, insinuando sus intenciones, Akihiko ni esta ni en otra vida hubiera caído tan rápido, pero necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía, así que se fueron a un motel, y tuvo relaciones con el universitario, y pensando que era Misaki, lo embistió hasta cansarse.

:.

Misaki y Toudou caminaban por la calle, habían ido a ver una película, por un momento Misaki pensó que su novio tenia malas intenciones, pues el cine estaba en la zona de moteles, y el destino caprichoso, hizo que el ojiverde viera, casi con lágrimas, como su papá salía de uno de ellos, bien acompañado, se veían recién bañados, sintió un calor infernal de celos recorrerle la espalda, Toudou no supo que fue, pero Misaki le tomo fuertemente la mano, diciéndole las palabras que hacía meses deseaba escuchar.

-¡Hagámoslo!

Ambos jóvenes fueron al departamento de Akihiko, subieron corriendo al cuarto de Misaki, Toudou se quitó la camisa con tal prisa, que se llevó unos botones, el preservativo que siempre llevaba con él y un frasquito de aceite, los dejo en la mesita al lado de la cama, beso a Misaki con todo el deseo que su febril juventud le permitió, comenzó a desnudarlo, Misaki lloro, Toudou pensó que era la pura emoción del momento.

-No te preocupes, seré gentil.

Misaki no respondió, eran lágrimas de decepción, había llegado a pensar que su papá lo veía con otros ojos, pero al verlo salir de un hotel con otro hombre…

"Soy un estúpido"

Toudou comenzó a prepararlo, metiendo un dedo en su interior.

-¡…!

Era la peor visión que tuviera Akihiko, sabia que nunca se la quitaría de la mente, ahí estaba su hijo, metido en una cama, con un hombre que no era el, corrió hacia ellos, y saco de un jalón a Toudou, estaba desnudo, y también su hijo, la furia no podía ser menor.

-¡Fuera de aquí!

-¡Papá!

-¡Fuera o ahora si te voy a dar tu merecido!

-¡Toudou, vete por favor, luego hablamos!

El chico espantado, tomo su ropa y salió corriendo del lugar. Ver a Akihiko furioso, era más terrorífico que el demonio mismo.

-¡Tu no lo vuelves a ver!

Misaki cubrió su desnudez con la sabana, pero unos enormes chupetones sobresalían en su cuello, enfureciendo aún más a Akihiko.

-¡Si yo quiero, lo veo! ¡Soy dueño de mi vida!

-¡Eres menor de edad!

-¡Yo decido con quien me acuesto! ¡Si no es Toudou, será el primero que me encuentre en la calle! ¡Me voy de aquí!

Akihiko lo tomo de las muñecas, y lo obligo a acostarse de nuevo, poniendo su cuerpo encima.

-¡Eres mío! ¡No te vas de aquí!

-¡Soy tu hijo, no una cosa! ¡Yo decido quien es mi dueño!

Y Misaki beso a Akihiko, su asalto lo tomo por sorpresa, su lengua se hundió profundamente en el peli plata, que los cielos se apiadaran de él, era el mejor beso de su vida, y rápidamente correspondió el beso anhelado, Akihiko aflojo un poco las manos, y Misaki lo aprovecho, dirigió una de las manos del escritor a su entrepierna, invitando a una caricia, estaba duro, muy duro.

-No hice nada con Toudou- ronroneo Misaki- no llegamos tan lejos, porque yo quería…

Y Akihiko sabía lo que quería, lo que el también deseaba, Misaki comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, el cinturón, toda la ropa del escritor, total, él ya estaba desnudo, en un sueño, donde su papá lo estaba acariciando, besando, con tanta pasión, que pensó que se derretiría, Akihiko ni un solo momento soltó la erección de Misaki, y cuando este hizo un sonido gutural, por la presión que los dedos de Akihiko estaban ejerciendo sobre su entrada, que lo hizo dudar un poco, pero aun así siguió succionando sus tetillas, pero fue hasta que Misaki se derramo en sus dedos, que Akihiko volvió en sí.

"Estaba a punto de penetrar a mi hijo"

Akihiko se levantó de la cama, horrorizado de si mismo.

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

¡Mátenme por todo!

Gracias por sus comentarios: GioUsami, Nya-Chan, Yata Misaki Love, Taiga-kun.

Y bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores!

Nos vemos en el próximo, espero que mi salud siga mejorando, bye.


	7. Efectos

**Padre e hijo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Sensei, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **Efectos**

 **.**

 **:**

Akihiko había huido de la habitación de Misaki, así medio desnudo, con sus manos temblando en todo el trayecto a su cuarto, había besado, acariciado, ¡a su hijo! Y mientras el peli plata se flagelaba mentalmente por aquello, tenía que reconocer que con su hijo se había calentado como nunca, pero la lujuria y el deseo que inundaban su ser en ese momento no importaban, por la pregunta más grande de todas, o más bien, el hecho más espeluznante de todo: Misaki fue el que empezó todo, ¿Misaki lo amaba como hombre? ¿El mismo amaba a su hijo, lo deseaba como su amante? Temía ambas respuestas.

:.

Y mientras ese debate daba lugar en la cabeza de Akihiko. Misaki tenía una platica por teléfono con Toudou.

-Lo siento, pero, nosotros no podemos continuar siendo novios.

-¡No jodas Misaki! ¿Tu padre te ha convencido de dejarme? ¡Es un viejo anticuado que no…!

-¡Mi padre no es ningún viejo! ¡Es un hombre maravilloso!

Misaki apretó el teléfono, Toudou también se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-Ok, calmate, entonces si tu padre no está en contra de nuestro noviazgo, ¿Por qué deseas terminar? Es alguien más, ¿verdad?

Misaki trato de calmarse, no lloraría, de por sí ya le estaba dando trabajo esa salida cobarde, terminar una relación sin dar la cara era de cobardes.

-Lo sé- Toudou tenso sus dedos en el celular, hasta casi volverlos blancos-, se que alguien ronda en tu cabeza, por que mientras nos tocábamos, mientras te besaba, te masturbaba, tenías la mente en otro lado, pero sabes, no me importa, confió en que puedo quitarte a esa persona del corazón.

Misaki se sorprendió ante la revelación, "el sabia, y aun así…siguió a mi lado"

-Toudou, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

Misaki se dejo caer en la cama, aun estaba desnudo.

-¡Dame una verdadera oportunidad! ¡Te amo maldición!

Toudou comenzó a llorar, Misaki se sintió terrible, pero sabia que era lo mejor.

-Yo en verdad creí que podría quitarme este enfermizo cariño del corazón, pero no puedo, de verdad lo intente, y aunque no te pareció, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, créeme, ¡perdóname! ¡se feliz! ¡Adiós!

Antes de que Toudou le contestara, Misaki colgó, y apago el celular, comenzó a llorar más fuerte, aunque era lo que quería, haber lastimado, usado a Toudou, también le había hecho daño.

-Perdóname, Toudou…si te quise, pero no lo suficiente, perdón- murmuro para sí.

:.

.:

Akihiko no estaba dormido, pensaba si alguna vez podría volver a dormir en paz, se preguntaba que habia hecho mal, para que Misaki lo deseara, esas divagaciones lo tenían en un hilo, y en vela.

"Soy una bazofia de padre"

El rechinar de la puerta le hizo incorporarse de golpe, la delgada figura de Misaki se coló sin pena al interior, desnudo cerró la puerta con seguro, como si quisiera evitar que alguien entrara, o talvez saliera...

-Acabo de terminar con Toudou.

Camino dos pasos a la cama de su padre, sin levantar la mirada, Akihiko se encontraba con el torso descubierto.

-Ya soy un chico sin compromiso.

Misaki apretó los puños con fuerza, aun sin levantar la mirada. Akihiko recorrió con sus ojos el hermoso cuerpo adolescente, lleno de vida, percatándose de algunos chupetones que le había dejado en la piel.

"Lo marque"

Y Misaki levanto el rostro y miro con profunda determinación a Akihiko.

-Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera…

-Ese no es el problema, y lo sabes- dijo Akihiko apretando las sabanas- tomaras un resfriado, ve a tu cuarto y…

-Tu puedes darme calor…

-¿Te das cuenta que soy tu padre?

-No me importa, en este momento, somos simplemente dos hombres, ansiosos de caricias, es la verdad para mí.

-¿Desde cuándo sientes eso? No, la pregunta es, ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Si me invitas a tu cama, lo averiguaras- la mirada de Misaki era profunda, y quemante, Akihiko quería quemarse en esas llamas que ardían en los verdes ojos- siénteme, y sabrás…olvidémonos de lo que nos une, olvidémonos de todo, solo tómame…se que lo deseas tanto como yo, me lo demostraste hace un rato, estabas tan sediento de mí, como yo de ti.

-No me pidas eso, no así, no es justo. Ve a tu cuarto, mañana hablaremos

Pero Misaki no iba a ceder, no más, ya tenía un plan, porque aunque no quisiera, ya sabía como terminaría aquello, necesitaba de esa noche más que el aire que respiraba.

-Si no puedo tenerte- dijo Misaki con lágrimas cuantiosas, rodando por sus mejillas- ¡prefiero morir! ¡ya no puedo con estos sentimientos! ¡Desde niño comencé a quererte, solo esperaba el momento de ser más grande, de poder demostrarte lo que siento! ¡Se que solo tengo quince! ¡Se que eres mayor que yo por diecisiete años! ¡Se quién eres en mi vida! ¡Pero aun así! ¡Aun así! ¡Te amo!

Y Akihiko no pudo más, corrió hacia él, lo tomo en sus brazos, y le dio un profundo beso, el peli plata también lloro, todo era tan retorcido, tan pecaminoso, y aun si, cargo a Misaki, y lo deposito con delicadeza en su cama, comenzó a llenarlo de besos en el pecho, en el cuello, y sus manos lo masturbaron, mientras Misaki gemía de placer.

-Esta noche, olvidare que eres mi niño, mañana, no se…

Misaki abrió las piernas, para que el mayor se acomodara mejor, ya no tuvo que prepararlo, ya estaba listo para recibirle, desde hacia mucho estaba listo, y lentamente, con cuidado, con ternura, y con miedo, si miedo, por que Akihiko podría haber tenido mil amantes, pero esa noche, haría el amor por primera vez a alguien, era su primera vez entregando sus sentimientos, era la primera vez para los dos.

-Estas tan deliciosamente estrecho.

Unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de Misaki, por el dolor de tenerlo en su interior.

-Si te lastimo, me dices.

-Tu nunca me lastimaras.

Akihiko sonrió, y aunque en ese momento ya estaba más salvaje que un león en celo, se contuvo, por amor a Misaki.

-Voy a moverme…

-¡Si por favor!

Un rico vaivén se produjo en la cama, el sonido de jadeos entrecortados, besuqueos, pieles rozándose, liquidos saliendo, mezclándose con palabras amorosas, todo eso, inundo la habitación, Misaki se vino tantas veces, que temió secarse, y aunque Akihiko había comenzado a penetrarlo con delicadeza, conforme pasaron las horas, las estocadas se volvieron más ansiosas y frenéticas, matando una y otra vez, el punto favorito de Misaki, llevándolo a las estrellas varias veces.

-Eres tan hermoso- dijo Akihiko acariciando su cabello.

Misaki sonrió, sonrojado y lleno de sudor, se aferró a los largos y poderosos brazos del escritor.

-Y tú, tu eres tan perfecto, pero muy malo en la cocina.

Contesto Misaki medio dormido, Akihiko le acaricio la mejilla, con los ojos cerrados, el alba ya los había alcanzado, satisfechos de toda la pasión desbordada en la noche, se quedaron dormidos.

:.

.:

A Hiroki se le habia hecho tarde para ir al trabajo, y aunque Nowaki hizo guardia la noche anterior, no dudo en llevarlo en su coche.

-¡Me hubieras despertado!-reprocho Hiroki

-Lo hice, pero como siempre...no despertaste- contesto el tifón molesto.

Hiroki se enojó también, miro la gente desde la ventanilla del coche, su amante casi nunca utilizaba ese tono de voz con él, pero Nowaki se había dado cuenta de sus mensajes secretos, de lo ansioso que se veía el profesor cada vez que revisaba su correo, la última vez que lo pillo, pudo ver claramente el remitente: Usami Misaki. Así que ya no pudo más, y apretando el volante, saco todo lo que tenia dentro.

-Pense que Akihiko ya era tema olvidado…

-¡Y ahora de que demonios hablas!

-¡Silencio! Pensé que solo era así de simple, pero veo que definitivamente tienes preferencia por los Usami, me diras ahora que tu nuevo amor es ese tal Misaki.

-¿Cómo sabe…? ¡Es decir! ¡No digas idioteces!

-¡Entonces porque, maldita sea, porque andas obsesionado con ese otro Usami! ¡Tal vez si me cambiara el nombre a Nowaki Usami! ¡Ya no buscarías en otros lados lo que hay aquí! ¡Eres todo un caso! ¡Ya no sé que hacer contigo!

-¡Nowaki, para el coche…!

-¿Quieres dejarme? - Pregunto Nowaki acelerando- Ya veo, ese si te hizo caso, ¿no te mando a paseo como hizo Akihiko? ¡Ya te revolcaste con este tal Misaki!

-¡Joder, Nowaki! ¡Misaki es mi hijo!

Quien sabe que les dolió mas a ambos, las palabras dichas, o el golpe que les dio un camión al pasar, volteando el auto violentamente, gritos de la gente, sangre, dos cuerpos heridos, y una ambulancia en camino.

:.

.:

Manami había desobedecido a Takahiro, esa mañana se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal, motivada por un presentimiento inquietante, fue hasta el edificio del escritor, y antes de que entrara al elevador, fue tomada del brazo por su marido.

-¡Suficiente!

Le grito Takahiro

-¡Suficiente! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Tanto quieres a Akihiko? ¡Que incluso me desobedeciste!

-Ya te explique, que no me interesa tu amigo, solo que me preocupa su hijo.

-No te creo ¿A ti porque te interesa su hijo? ¿Tu que tienes que ver? Si no me explicas adecuadamente, me ire, y llevare a Mahiro conmigo, ¡nunca nos volverás a ver!

La pobre mujer ya no pudo mas, era demasiado tiempo guardando el secreto, y siendo amenazada con perder a otro hijo, simplemente ya no pudo.

-Yo soy la madre de ese hijo, por un pecado de juventud.

Manami se arrodillo en la fina alfombra, se abrazo a las piernas de Takahiro, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor!

Se soltó a la mar de lágrimas, Takahiro apretó los puños, se quedaron así largos minutos, y hasta que una persona salió del elevador, fue cuando Takahiro le ayudo a levantarse.

-No puedo perdonarte, pero tampoco tengo el corazón de quitarle su madre a Mahiro, no quiero saber nada de esa historia de tu pasado, ya no es tiempo- Manami lo miro con ojos llorosos- frente a nuestro hijo seré como siempre, pero sábelo bien, has perdido a tu esposo.

Manami ahogo un grito de dolor.

:.

.:

Al escrito lo despertó el frio de la cama, el cuerpo que le había dado calor toda la noche, ya no estaba, una carta ocupaba su lugar:

" _Amado mío,_

 _Para cuando leas esto, yo estaré muy lejos, está de más que me busques, ¿acaso tiene caso? Se lo que me dirías, se lo que pasaría después de esta hermosa noche, toda esa magia que hicimos en la cama se disolvería al llegar el día, lo sé, lo sabes, no tenemos futuro, podemos luchar contra todo lo que nos separa, pero ni aquí, ni en ningún rincón de este mundo, podrán aceptar que un padre y un hijo sean pareja, me voy amándote más que antes, deseándote lo mejor, si existe un infierno, un pecado por lo que hicimos, todo lo cargare yo, porque la persona maravillosa que eres tú, se merece el cielo, si hoy despertaste pensando que eras un monstruo, o que me has arrebatado algo, no creas ambas, eres mi ángel, me has dado mucho, más de lo que soñaba._

 _No sé lo que pase ahora, pero te prometo que estaré bien, me hare un futuro, un camino._

 _Por siempre tuyo, Misaki._ "

Akihiko se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, con la respiración acelerada, esa que precede al llanto.

"Así tenía que ser"

Pero la resignación no lo alcanzaba, aún tenía el olor del castaño en su piel.

"Yo también te amo Misaki, pero lo nuestro, simplemente es irrealizable"

:.

.:

Aunque Misaki hizo esfuerzos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se limpiaba tan rápido como salían para que no lo vieran, respiro profundo, cuando escucho la indicación de abrocharse el cinturón, estaba tan triste que le costó trabajo hacerlo.

-"…el tiempo estimado para llegar a Australia es de…"

-Podrías dejar de llorar- le dijo su compañero de asiento, Misaki hubiera preferido ir en primera clase, para tener más privacidad, pero dada la apuración del viaje, no tuvo más que aceptar ir en turista- el viaje será largo así que cálmate.

El joven a su lado ni siquiera lo miro, estaba asomándose por la ventanilla, Misaki tuvo que conformarse con sentarse al lado del pasillo, tenso las manos sobre sus muslos, avergonzado de haber llorado frente a un extraño.

-Perdón, solo que, en Japón se queda el amor de mi vida.

Estaba tan metido en sus sentimientos, que Misaki no supo como le decía esas cosas a un desconocido.

-Eso es tan estúpido- Shinobu giro la cara, extendiendo su mano hacia Misaki, ofreciéndole apoyo, Shinobu también tenía los ojos rojos, a leguas se veía que había llorado muchísimo- Pero te entiendo, bastante.

…

* * *

 **Comentario**

Ok, comete doble asesinato conmigo, tuvieron su noche de pasión, pero ambos creen que los une un lazo consanguíneo, y no pueden con eso, justo lo que dijo en esa carta Misaki, era lo que Akihiko sabia y temia. Y en cierta forma, el que hayan pasado cosas malas para Hiroki y Manami tiene que ver con la tristeza de su hijo, es decir, por su silencio ha pasado todo, porque Manami nunca le ha dicho a Akihiko que pudiera no ser el padre de Misaki, y bueno Hiroki ya saben. No se asusten, no los separare taaantos años de nuevo, lo prometo, será menos.

Se que todos odiaron que Sumi se acostara con Akihiko, asi que también este alejamiento es un castigo para Akihiko, que sufra! un ratito.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no pensaba que hicieran el amor, no aun, pero cedi ante sus comentarios pasados y presentes.

GioUsami, Yata Misaki Love, Nya chan, Bou98, Taiga kun, gracias por comentar!

¿Tomatazos, golpes, besos?

¡Manifiéstate!


	8. Despertar

**Padre e hijo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Sensei, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **Despertar**

 **.**

 **:**

Habían pasado dos meses, Nowaki estaba en coma, mientras que Hiroki, aunque estaba ya consiente, no podía moverse, ni hablar, solos sus familiares habían sido avisados, su madre estaba tan consternada que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido hablarle a Akihiko.

–Mi niño– dijo la señora acariciando la mejilla morada.

"¿Cómo esta Nowaki? ¡Que alguien me diga algo!"

Pero nadie sabía leer la mente.

–Hiroki, creo que debería avisarle a tu amigo, Akihiko…

El castaño abrió los ojos los mas que pudo, aterrorizado por la idea, tal cara, que hasta su madre supo que no era una idea que le agradara a su hijo.

–¿No me diga que te peleaste con tu amigo?

Hiroki cerró los ojos, para intentar darse a entender.

Una enfermera entro para revisar los aparatos.

"Usted dígame, ¿Cómo se encuentra Nowaki?, ¡por piedad!"

–Señorita, mi hijo se ve muy inquieto.

–Debe ser el dolor, aun no se recupera de todas las fracturas, le pondré un calmante.

–Gracias.

"!No quiero calmantes, solo quiero saber como está el hombre que amo! ¡Maldición!"

–Ya vas a estar bien hijo, mañana te trasladarán a un hospital cerca de casa, ¿verdad que eso te tranquiliza?

"No, no quiero que me alejen de Nowaki, no…"

Hiroki se dejó vencer por el medicamento, cayendo en un sueño profundo, lleno de pesadillas.

:.

.:

Takahiro no deseaba que las cosas terminaran asi, Akihiko habia sido su mejor amigo, de toda la vida.

–He venido para hablarte de algo muy delicado.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala del departamento del peli plata, quien encendió un cigarro.

–Nunca te he visto tan serio, ¿Qué sucede?

–Esto es tan penoso, bueno, tú me contaste que tienes un hijo.

Akihiko entrecerró los ojos, tenia dos meses de no saber nada de Misaki, por alguna razón espero noticias suyas, pero no hubo nada.

–Si, pero ahora no se encuentra conmigo.

Takahiro suavizo el semblante, se veía a leguas que el tema ponía muy mal a su amigo.

–Puedes contarme, ¿como conociste a su madre?, se que es algo privado, pero tengo una buena razón que te dire despues, pero primero necesito saber.

Akihiko sabia que Takahiro no era ningún chismoso, pero le sorprendio bastante la pregunta, sin embargo, al sentir la tensión en el ambiente, supo que contestar era lo mejor.

–Bueno, no es la gran historia, cuando tenia 16, casi 17, fui invitado a una fiesta, un amigo mío me motivo a ir, yo la verdad, como sabes, no soy de fiestas, así que solo por acompañar a mi amigo accedí, pero la situación en esa fiesta se salió de control, hubo mucho alcohol y drogas, yo bebía desde antes, pero nunca me habia drogado, pues bien, ese día lo hice, mi amigo estaba con ganas de experimentar también, asi que lo hicimos juntos, pero la cosa es, que cuando menos me habia dado cuenta, estaba teniendo relaciones con una mujer, no recuerdo ni su cara, pero esa noche, concebimos a mi hijo, fue asi de estúpido.

Takahiro respiro fuerte, apoyo ambos codos en sus piernas, Akihiko le dio una fuerte bocanada a su cigarro.

–Es una historia muy penosa, ¿verdad?

–Akihiko– el peliplata se turbo por la mención, porque Takahiro siempre le decía Usagi-san– esa mujer, de la que hablas, es mi esposa, madre de mi hijo.

–¿Perdon?

–Lo que oyes, mira, yo te aprecio mucho, y se que cuando sucedió eso, ni siquiera era novio de Manami, pero me afecta en mi orgullo como hombre, asi que te pediré, que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra…

–¡Pero Takahiro! No me quites tu amistad, estoy pasando por momentos difíciles…

–Lo siento en verdad, pero tú también entiéndeme, no sé, quizás con el tiempo, podamos intentar de nuevo ser amigos, entiéndeme por favor.

–Está bien.

Y sin más Takahiro se fue, dejando abrumado a Akihiko, más de lo que ya estaba.

:.

.:

Misaki abrió la boca, siguiendo las indicaciones de Shinobu.

–¿Quieres otro pedazo? ¿Amorcito?

Estaban en la cafetería de la escuela, algunas chicas, y chicos, interesados en ellos, ya habían perdido las esperanzas, ese par se veía tan cercano, inaccesibles para cualquier ser que se quisiera meter en su mundo.

–Shinobu, no te pases– murmuro Misaki con los dientes apretados.

Algunas chicas en aquella escuela de Australia, habían empezado a ver a la pareja japonesa, como la más tierna de todas.

-¡Que lindos!

Misaki y Shinobu, no hablaron durante las horas que duró el viaje a Australia, pero tan solo tocaron tierra, y darse cuenta que irían a la misma escuela, comenzó su plática, Misaki no conto mucho salvo que estaba enamorado de un hombre mayor, pero ese comentario desato en Shinobu la empatía por el castaño, le conto que se habia enamorado igual, pero ese hombre, era su cuñado, y que se habia autoexiliado de la familia, no quería ser testigo del romance de su hermana.

Así que para no tener que lidiar con nadie más, y disfrutar de su dolor a gusto, habían inventado un romance, santo remedio para no ser molestados.

Y seguramente hubieron seguido asi hasta la universidad, pero después de **año y medio** de estadía en Australia, Shinobu recibiría un importante mensaje.

Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca, Misaki buscaba un libro de historia, mientras que Shinobu simplemente se habia parado a su lado, porque a decir verdad, con todo y que se habían autoproclamado novios, uno que otro no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de quererse meter en los pantalones de alguno de ellos, por eso, para ese punto de su relación–ficticia, no se separaban más que para lo indispensable.

Misaki había tomado un libro, cuando de pronto Shinobu lo ataco– era quien regularmente tomaba la iniciativa– lo acorralo contra los libros y le tomo la barbilla, como si fueran a iniciar un beso apasionado.

–¿Otra vez?– siseo Misaki.

Shinobu le señalo con los ojos al lado, un rubio alto los observaba, andaba tras Shinobu.

–Ya sabes…–murmuro Shinobu muy cerca de su odio.

–¡Demonios!– volvió a protestar Misaki.

Cuando el rubio se alejó chistando, Shinobu finalmente soltó a Misaki.

–Perdón, es que ese tipo, es muy insistente.

–Creo que mejor deberíamos "Romper", y que te consiguieras una noviecita para tus juegos, ya me estoy aburriendo…

–Las mujeres son tan complicadas, luego quieren cariño.

–Es lo más normal, lo sabes, ¿Quién no quiere el amor de la persona que le gusta?

Ambos se recargaron en los estantes de los libros, de pronto se escucho el celular de Shinobu.

–Bueno, ¿papá?...

Los siguientes segundos Misaki se le quedo viendo a Shinobu, la expresión del rubio paso de la sorpresa a la alegría, pero lo que decía no tenia nada que ver con su cara.

–Dile a mi hermana que lo lamento en verdad, y que en las próximas vacaciones iré a verlos, ¡sin dudar!

–Vaya, ¿lo lamentas?, pero se ve que deseas saltar de felicidad.

–¡Misaki! ¡Mi hermana se divorció de Miyagi! ¡Volvamos a Japón!

–¡Espera un momento! ¡esa es una buena noticia solo para ti! Yo no tengo nada que ver.

–¡Por favor! ¡Di que si! ¡Necesito tu apoyo! ¡Que tal que todo es una mentira para hacerme volver!

–Pero nadie sabe sobre tu amor por tu excuñado, ¿Cómo podrían usar eso en tu contra?

–Tienes razón, pero de todas formas, ¡acompáñame! Sirve que ves a tu familia.

Misaki se toco la barbilla, pensativo.

–Ahora que recuerdo, gane un boleto para una firma de autógrafos, de un autor que me gusta mucho, y es en Japon, tal vez, podría aprovechar, pero no, no puedo regresar, no quiero ver a mi...

–¡Vamos! Tal vez ahora también tengas oportunidad con tu viejo.

–No tengo ninguna oportunidad.

–Yo soy la prueba fiel que si puede haber un destino escrito, mira, ya se divorciaron.

–Pero mi caso es diferente.

–No puede haber algo mas retorcido que enamorarse del esposo de tu hermana, ¡vamos!

–Si hay cosas mas retorcidas.

–No lo creo.

–Pues créelo.

–¿Cómo sabes que el tipo que amas no anhela verte?

–Se que anhela verme, lo siento, en mi corazón.

–¿Entonces?

–Estoy enamorado de mi padre.

–Oh.

Misaki apretó el libro que tenia en las manos, Shinobu lo miro triste, realmente si era un caso difícil.

–Seguro piensas que soy un monstruo.

–No, eres mas valiente que yo, a pesar de todo, se ve que atesoras ese cariño, pero es complicado, y yo quitándote el tiempo….

–Todo esta bien, ¿y sabes?, creo que si debo regresar a Japon, aunque sea unas semanas, debo enfrentar mis miedos.

Shinobu le sonrió, mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

–Yo te apoyare en todo.

:.

.:

Despues de un mes.

Shinobu logro con sus tácticas terroristas llamar la atención de Miyagi, y estando tan feliz, no dudo en aconsejar a Misaki.

–Mira, yo opino que dejes de hacerle al tonto, ve a ver a tu padre, después de que hicieron el amor, debio quedar algo en él.

–¡Como dices eso tan tranquilo!

Ambos estaban en la casa del rubio, quien estaba empacando, pasaría una temporada en la casa de Miyagi.

–He pensado en lo que me has contado, y si Miyagi fuera mi padre, pues no lo dejaría, ni aun así.

–¡Shinobu!

–Anda, se que mueres por verlo.

–Creo, que te hare caso, solo por esta vez.

:.

.:

Misaki consiguió la dirección de Akihiko fácilmente, porque para variar, nuevamente se habia mudado de departamento, era un poco tarde, casi la hora de la cena, y cuando toco el timbre, vio la imagen de aquel universitario, la imagen al verlos saliendo de un hotel, se le habia quedado grabada profundamente.

"¿Qué demonios hace aquí?"

–Buenas noches, ¿Qué desea?

Misaki se había quedado de piedra, ¿su padre ya vivía con alguien?, ¿así de fácil?

–Sumi, ¿Quién es?

La potente vos de Akihiko, volvió al castaño a la realidad, no quería ser testigo de eso, no lo soportaría, asi que salió huyendo del lugar.

–No se, era un chico, a lo mejor quería vender algo.

–Te agradecería que te marcharas, estoy cansado, enserio no estoy de humor hoy.

–¿Ni siquiera deseas jugar un poco?

–Tengo mucho trabajo también.

–Que aburrido, te oyes como una esposa dando la excusa del dolor de cabeza, pero te creeré por esta vez.

–Si, adiós.

Sumi se despidió, besando a Akihiko en los labios.

–Hasta pronto.

Una vez solo, los pensamientos de Akihiko podían vagar en las memorias de Misaki.

"¿Qué estarás haciendo?, mi amor prohibido"

:.

.:

Misaki no dudo en buscar a Shinobu, Miyagi no tuvo de otra que darles espacio.

–Iré a tomar un trago, pórtense bien.

–Ya tenemos 17, no somos unos críos.

–Ok, ok, hasta luego.

Una vez que el mayor cerró la puerta.

–¡Soy un imbécil! – chillo Misaki– ¡Vive con un hombre!, ¿Cómo pude pensar que me guardaría un espacio en su corazon?

–Tranquilo, te entiendo, pero debes comprender que tiene que hacer su vida, que más quisiera que todo se diera entre ustedes.

–Cuando me das consejos, no pareces tú.

–Tienes razón, yo me plantaría frente a ese departamento, o entraría por una ventana a su cuarto, no se, lo que fuera mas fácil.

–Pero no soy tu, no tengo tu fuerza.

–Bueno, y ¿Por qué no buscas una relación como la mia? Se que lo que te estoy diciendo es pura mierda, pero bueno, disfruta tu juventud, si lo que te gustan son los hombres grandes, búscate otro viejo– Misaki lo miro enojado– ¡ya se, ya se! No hay reemplazos en el amor, pero, igual si te ve tu padre con alguien mayor, a lo mejor, y digo a lo mejor, para que no albergues esperanzas, a lo mejor los celos le abren los ojos, y manda todo al carajo para estar contigo.

–Si hare eso, y ya sé quién será perfecto.

:.

.:

Tres meses después.

En un bar de Tokio.

–Vaya pensé que no vendrías– dijo Kyo.

–No se como me convertí en tu compañero de trago, debo estar muy aburrido– comento Akihiko acomodándose en la barra, le hizo señas al barman para que le sirviera lo mismo que al mangaka.

–Como siempre tan pesado, ¿y como te va con el universitario? Pensé que vendría contigo de nuevo, se ve que es muy posesivo.

–Sumi fue de excursión, y no es mi pareja.

–Eso en tu mente, el chico esta que bebe los vientos por ti.

Ambos tomaron una ronda de tragos en silencio, hasta que Akihiko reanudo la plática.

–Supe que te fue muy bien en la firma de autógrafos.

–Más que bien, mucho más, nunca pensé que existiera el amor a primera vista, pero ahora, ¡salud por el amor!

–Vaya, que mal gusto, eso no existe.

–Si que existe, estoy enamorado de uno de mis fans, y lo mejor: no le soy nada indiferente.

–Ah, por eso ya no me molestas tan seguido, espero no sea tan celoso como Sumi, enserio ese chico se ha convertido en una molestia para mí.

–Pues yo estoy en las nubes, y eso que mi noviecito no me ha dado su mayor tesoro.

–¿No has hecho el amor con tu novio?

–Aun no, pienso esperar, no quiero tener problemas legales, aunque cada vez eso me importa menos, es tan, pero tan lindo.

–¿Problemas legales?

–Mi novio es menor de edad.

–¡Eh!

–Si lo sé, hasta yo estoy sorprendido de andar con él, pero es un sol, y en la cama, es una fiera.

–¿Eh?

–Bueno, si hacemos cositas entre las sabanas, pero no he consumado nuestro amor, y bueno, no daré más detalles, o de lo que te cuente harás una novela BL.

–¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

Akihiko no supo porque pregunto, la vida de Kyo le importaba un cacahuate, tenía menos de medio año de conocerlo, pero la falta de Takahiro lo había llevado a esa pseudo-amistad.

–Hasta su nombre es hermoso, se llama Misaki.

Akihiko soltó el vaso, rompiéndose en el suelo.

:.

.:

Hiroki por fin habia sido dado de alta, y lo primero que hizo fue comprar un boleto para ir a Tokio y ver a Nowaki, por una llamada al hospital supo que este por fin habia despertado, aunque no eran horas de visita, dadas las circunstancias, le dieron un permiso especial a Hiroki, nervioso y alegre, entro al cuarto, su amado Tifon estaba acostado, pero despierto.

–Nowaki.

Se acomodó en la cama, y le tomo la mano.

–¿Quién eres?

Hiroki se asustó con la pregunta, acaso…

–Quisieras que hubiera perdido la memoria, ¿no es así? – Nowaki retiro su mano– pero la pregunta va muy bien, la verdad ya no te conozco, no se que te llevo a que ocultaras la verdad a Usami-san, pero si no le dices que tú eres el padre de ese muchacho, yo… ¡porque ya pasaron muchos años! ¡no se como pudiste callar tanto tiempo! ¡Engañarme por años!

–Tranquilo, te puede hacer daño.

–¿Mas del que me has hecho tú?- pregunto con una sonrisa triste- ¡Tienes que decir la verdad! Si quieres que por lo menos te voltee a ver con algo de respeto… aquí, en este momento, dejamos de ser pareja, mis cosas ya las saco mi sempai, asi que tu departamento esta libre, para que hagas lo que te plazca.

–Nowaki, no me dejes, te juro que no quería engañarte, no quería ocultar aquello…

Pero las lágrimas de Hiroki no conmovieron a Nowaki.

–Vete y no me busques, nunca más.

…

* * *

 **Comentarios.**

¡no me maten! Veremos quien es más rápido, si Hiroki develando la verdad, o Kyo follandose a Misaki XD

Por cierto, no quise decir como se dio esa relación de Kyo con Misaki, no tan a detalle, para mi no tenia caso, fue asi de fácil como le dijo Kyo a Akihiko, pero si quieren, puedo hacer una flashback de eso.

Hiroki por fin recibe mas y mas castigo, muajajaja, lo siento por Nowaki.

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios :3 Taiga kun, GioUsami, Yata Misaki Love, Bou98.

¡Hasta pronto!

Ps. Creo que este es el penúltimo capitulo :O


	9. Verdad

**Padre e hijo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Sensei, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **Verdad**

 **.**

 **:**

Todo sería más fácil para Akihiko, decir la verdad: "Soy el padre de Misaki, y enserio me jode que tu estés saliendo con él, aléjate o morirás"

Pero la salida retorcida, siempre se le daba mejor, así que simplemente escucho el como fue que su adorado castañito, termino uniéndose al mangaka de quinta.

–Te lo contare, pero prométeme que no lo usaras en alguna de tus novelas.

Akihiko hizo uso de todo su autocontrol, al escuchar el breve relato de como un fan y su ídolo se volvían novios.

–Resulta que Misaki regreso de Australia, exclusivamente para mi firma de autógrafos– Akihiko se sorprendió que el exilio de Misaki fuera en la tierra de los koalas– desde ahí, ya se había ganado mi aprecio, pero cuando llego a la fila de autógrafos, vio que estaba formado su exnovio Toudou, le resulto muy embarazoso al pobre enfrentarse, por la manera tan lamentable en la que lo mando a volar– ¿Cuántos detalles de la vida de Misaki sabia el mangaka?– asi que opto por esconderse en la parte trasera de la librería, en un almacén, pero estaba tan cansado, que termino quedándose dormido, cuando lo encontramos ya era algo tarde, y al ver en su mano, mi último manga, fue fácil deducir que se trataba de uno de mis fans, lo hubieras visto, se veía tan endemoniadamente adorable, parecía un príncipe en espera de ser besado, con los labios entreabiertos, tan apetecibles, en su otra mano encontré el boleto que le hubiera permitido ser parte de la firma, así que el asunto se volvió muy inquietante para mí, ¿Por qué no simplemente se formó como los demás?, en fin, tome mi responsabilidad, y lo lleve conmigo, en su bolsillo estaba su celular y con batería, así que si alguien lo buscaba me daría cuenta, se medio despertó en mi brazos cuando lo lleve a mi auto, susurro algo como: Esto debe ser un sueño– Kyo realizo una pausa mientras bebía un trago, Akihiko apretó los puños– en fin, debo decir que paso la noche en mi departamento– al peli plata casi se le salen los ojos–, pero esa noche no lo toque, se despertó de madrugada, un poco asustado, pero al darse cuenta que estaba en mi departamento se relajo, en disculpa por las molestias se ofreció a hacer el desayuno, sabes, no cocino mal, pero ser atendido tan devotamente, solo fue ganando más y más puntos, fue una hermosa mañana, como era de esperarse por el fin de plazo tan cerca, mi departamento era un verdadero desastre, y mientras limpiaba, encontró una de sus cartas de fan, esa carta me había salvado en una ocasión, no dude en pensar que era el destino, habían sido solo unas horas, y era irracional, Misaki es solo un adolescente, claro que lo pense, sin embargo le propuse conocernos un poco más, y así fue, los siguientes días él llegaba en las tardes o a veces en la mañana, y mientras me dejaba trabajar cómodamente, se encargaba de la comida, incluso de lavar mi ropa, fue un poco vergonzoso, pero lo hacia todo tan natural, cuando acabo la semana nos dimos nuestro primer beso, ¡oh cielos! ¡No sabes lo deliciosos que son sus sonrosados labios! He besado a muchos, pero es el primero que me la pone caliente con un beso…

–¡Es un poco tarde! ¡Debo irme!

Akihiko ya no pudo más, conocía los juveniles y sedosos labios de Misaki, ¡su sabor! ¡Maldición!

Kyo no le dio importancia al exabrupto de Akihiko, era normal que de repente se fuera sin más.

:.

.:

Misaki iba caminando por el parque, daba gracias que aun tenia algunas semanas mas de vacaciones, estaba mas relajado que cuando llego a Japon, Kyo le daba cierta seguridad, estaba seguro que si de repente se encontrara con Sumi y su padre de la mano, o haciendo alguna otra cosa indecorosa, podría decirle: "Te felicito, bien por ti, sabes, yo también tengo novio, uno muy experimentado, un hombre que tiene tu edad, y lo quiero mucho"

Pero sabia, que a pesar de poder envalentonarse de esa manera, no podría evitar sentirse una mierda de persona, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no podía olvidar a su padre.

Estaba por cruzar la calle, cuando una pelota se interpuso en su campo de visión, luego un niño, sus piernas prácticamente volaron al ver un camión avanzar amenazante, salvando al niño de ser atropellado, cayeron estrepitosamente en la acera, Misaki abrazando al niño, protegiéndolo.

–¡Mahiro!

Takahiro corrió, ya muchas personas estaban reunidas, el chofer se bajo disculpándose, pero nadie lo miro feo, la culpa habia sido del niño imprudente por ir tras la pelota.

–¡Mahiro!

Se agacho Takahiro, Misaki estaba un poco confundido por el golpe en la cabeza, que ya le empezaba a sangrar.

–¡Muchacho, oye, oye…!

Cuando despertó Misaki, se encontraba en el hospital, junto con Haruhiko, Akihiko y Manami. Mahiro solo tenía unos raspones en los brazos, se encontraba en una cama al lado de Misaki.

Manami no supo adonde ir primero, ambos eran sus hijos, Takahiro sintió pena por ella, supo quién era Misaki, y era el momento de la verdad para Manami, ya no podría más, estaba abrazada del regazo de Misaki.

–¡Estoy tan feliz, estas bien, ambos están bien!

Akihiko estaba atrás de todos, como un extraño en la escena, y eso, le dolió a Misaki, como si no le importara a su padre, ¿pero entonces?, ¿porque diablos estaba ahí?

–Solo te recetaran algunos medicamentos, y serás dado de alta, hijo– Haruhiko le apretó la mano.

–¿Hijo?

Manami se extrañó, ella no sabía nada de esa loca familia

–Hablemos los cuatro– dijo Takahiro a los hermanos Usami, y su mujer.

Ella rápidamente se enteró de como Haruhiko habia tenido una pelea legal con Akihiko, y todo el drama, pero al final, quedo la decisión en ella, Misaki tenia que conocer a su madre, aunque el muchacho no parecía importarle mucho, aun asi Manami decidió tomar ese trago amargo. Y los dejaron solos.

…

–Misaki.

Manami se sento en la cama, necesitaba estar lo mas cerca de su hijo, si el la rechazaba, definitivamente guardaría en su memoria ese ultimo momento.

–Digame señora, pero sabe, me sorprendi que una amiga de mi padre Akihiko, fuera la madre del niño que salve.

–Estoy profundamente agradecida, y mi marido también.

Mahiro se acababa de ir con Takahiro, le extraño que el hombre no le dirigiera la palabra a su esposa.

–Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, pero promete que trataras de comprenderme.

–Aunque faltan un mes para ser mayor de edad, créame que soy bastante maduro.

Misaki se asusto un poco, la mujer no dejaba de temblar, y fue peor cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.

–Señora, ¿se siente bien?

Akihiko estaba al lado de la puerta, Hiroki llego en ese momento, Nowaki le aviso que su hijo estaba en el hospital, nunca se imaginó ver a Manami con él.

–Yo, yo, hijo, yo, ¡yo soy tu madre!

–¿Eh?

–Soy una mala mujer que no supo lidiar con sus …asuntos.

Misaki se tocó la cabeza, sintió que le explotaría.

–Por favor déjeme solo–

–Misaki– suplico ella.

–¡Déjeme por favor! ¡Váyase, no se vuelva acercar!

Manami salió lastimosamente de la habitación, Misaki vio como Akihiko la detuvo en sus brazos. Eso solo incremento el enojo en Misaki, ¿así tan fresca se presentaba? ¿Estaba loca? Como se le ocurría desear que la reconociera como su madre, si nunca fue una para él.

Hiroki se quedó viendo la escena de lejos, si eso era para Manami, ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba, a el que había guardado un secreto mayor, asi que se fue silenciosamente del lugar.

:.

.:

Misaki dejo el hospital acompañado de Haruhiko, la ausencia del peli plata, solo incremento el coraje en el castaño.

Pero días después, Akihiko hizo acto de presencia en la mansión Usami. Llevo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, no habia visitado a Misaki, para darle un espacio de reflexión, sabia lo sensible que era su adorado, conocer a su madre asi de golpe, era difícil para cualquiera, aparte el escritor estaba furioso, Kyo le habia contado que cuando Misaki cumpliera su mayoría de edad, lo celebraría follandoselo, y le dio santo y seña de donde y como lo haría, Akihiko tenia mucha imaginación y ver esa visón en su cabeza, de ellos desnudos mientras Kyo penetraba duro a su hijo, lo tenían en un estado depresivo, porque si le prohibía a Misaki seguir viéndose con el mangaka, solo provocaría un efecto contrario a lo que deseaba, pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, estaba ahí, para encarar a Misaki, con la excusa de saber sobre su salud.

–Vaya hasta que aparece el flamante padre– dijo Haruhiko.

–¿Se encuentra Misaki?

–Si, adelante, pasa.

La sonrisa desdeñosa de su medio hermano al decirle palabras tan corteses lo pusieron sobre aviso, algo no era normal, camino hasta la habitación que sabia era de su hijo, unos gemidos entrecortados salían de esa habitación.

–Kyo, Ah…oh…estamos… en mi casa.

–Cuanto mas peligro mejor, me haces sentir como un adolescente de nuevo.

–¡Kyo, me vengo!

Entro sin avisar, el mangaka estaba encima de Misaki, y una de sus manos se encontraba en el interior de los pantalones del castaño.

–¿Akihiko?

–Papá– susurro Misaki con los pantalones a media cadera.

–¿Papá?– pregunto Kyo con sus manos todavía en el miembro del menor.

–¡Saca tus asquerosas manos de mi hijo!

En dos segundos el mangaka supo más o menos como estaban las cosas. Después de un rato, Kyo se despidió, pero su aguda mirada no perdió detalle de como era la interacción de Akihiko con su hijo, pero se despidió sin comentar nada.

–Hasta que te acuerdas de mi– reprocho Misaki recargándose en la barandilla de piedra, el atardecer estaba a su espalda, asi como todo el bosque – gracias por las flores, ahora si me disculpas, quiero dormir, estoy muy cansado.

–¡Cansado de revolcarte con ese mangaka!

–¿Perdón? Mejor dejemos las cosas así, buenas noches.

Misaki camino ignorándolo, pero Akihiko lo tomo de ambos brazos muy enojado, se suponía que lo visito para reconfortarlo por la reciente noticia de su madre, pero los celos, simplemente le ganaron.

–¿Estás enamorado de ese? ¿Ya me olvidaste?

Misaki se sacudió del agarre del mayor.

–¡Ja! Mira quien habla de olvidar, quien vive con un hombre, no puedes, ni debes reclamarme nada, eres mi papá, pero yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, punto, ¿no está claro?

–Momento, yo no vivo con nadie, pero si debo ser sincero, tuve una relación con un universitario, pero no fue nada serio, no pude olvidarme de ti con él.

–¿Estás diciéndome que serás mi pareja? ¿Qué te mueres de celos de que tenga novio?

–¡Sí!, ¡me muero de celos, como no tienes una puta idea!– Misaki se alegró– pero tampoco podemos ser pareja– los ojos del castaño se ensombrecieron– supongo que estamos en un punto muerto, será mejor que me vaya.

–Sera lo mejor, vete.

:.

.:

Misaki no pudo dormir esa noche, y las siguientes el sueño lo vencía con horribles pesadillas, siempre veía a su padre, yéndose con otro hombre, diciéndole que lo quería solo como hijo, y a pesar de que los constantes toqueteos con Kyo lo saciaban físicamente, no era eso lo que necesitaba, amaba a su padre, y presentia que asi seria, no tenía escapatoria de ese amor.

:.

.:

El golpe decisivo vino una tarde, saliendo de un café con Shinobu, celebraban la mayoría de edad del segundo, y esperaban con ansias el cumpleaños de Misaki, para entonces las vacaciones ya habían terminado, pero ambos ya se encontraban matriculados en la universidad Mitsuhashi, apenas se habia despidido de su amigo, cuando fue abordado por Hiroki, quien lo invito a su casa, como el castaño le tenia mucha confianza al profesor, acepto.

–Ponte comodo– dijo el profesor acomodando sus cosas en una silla.

–Tiene un departamento pequeño, ¿no esta muy apretado con su novio? – pregunto Misaki mientras se quitaba la chamarra– Ah, por cierto, me dejo de escribir tan de repente, y lo veo mas serio que de costumbre, ¿sucede algo? ¿le paso algo en este tiempo que estuve en Australia.

–Mi vida es un asco, pero no te invite para hablarte de eso.

Ambos tomaron asiento. Hiroki adoptó una posición seria, Misaki se tensó mucho, era un preludio al desastre.

–Sabes, cuando era un poco más joven que tú, idee la forma de enamorar a mi mejor amigo, estaba seguro que si podía hacerle el amor, el comprendería mis sentimientos, para que mi plan no tuviera errores, lo invite a una fiesta a la que ni yo quería ir, pero si todo pasaba en ese lugar, él no podría imaginar que el asunto de drogarlo sería obra mía, pero vaya que fui estúpido, porque al ver que no presentaba la reacción que esperaba, yo mismo me drogue, perdiendo totalmente el conocimiento de lo que hacia…

–¿Qué me esta diciendo?

–Hablo de mi estupidez, y mi mejor amigo Akihiko Usami– Misaki abrió los ojos como plato– y de tu madre, ambos tuvimos sexo con Manami, y el resultado fuiste tú.

–¿Usted está enamorado de mi papá?

–Lo estuve– Misaki respiro aliviado, pero no menos enojado por la confesión, Hiroki se sorprendió de que ese dato le molestara a su hijo, sin embargo tenia que seguir su relato–, pero ahora he recibido el mejor castigo, quedándome solo.

–¿Que sentido tiene esto?, lo que me acaba de decir, no entiendo...

–Hace varios años, me entere por medio de Nowaki que Akihiko se hizo una prueba de paternidad, los idiotas equivocaron las pruebas, tú no eres hijo de Akihiko, eres mi hijo.

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

¡Enserio no puede ser! Prometí que ya este sería el último, pero más bien es el penúltimo, la gripe me ataco, y bueno, apenas voy recuperándome.

Pero bueno, Misaki ahora sabe la verdad, veremos como le va a Hiroki. Prometo un final muy apasionado :3

Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, GioUsami, Yata Misaki Love, Nya Chan, Taiga Kun, Alis, Bou98.

Respecto a mis fics El valle dehabitado de la Luna lo retomare cuando termine este, y ya después el de vampiros, siento que ahora si la musa no me abandonara.


	10. Dramas

**Padre e hijo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Sensei, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dramas**

 **.**

 **:**

Kyo se entretenía viendo las formas del humo que salía de la boca de Akihiko, el peli plata lo habia citado en su departamento para hablar de su hijo– como todo buen padre preocupado por las fieras lobunas que anduvieran al acecho de su vástago– pero la situación resultaba bastante incomoda, Akihiko sabia bastante del mangaka, no por nada llevaban más de medio año de amistad, aunque de esta última ya no quedaba ni el nombre, no desde que Kyo magreaba a Misaki.

–Ten por seguro que no saldrá embarazado– bromeo Kyo.

–No seas imbécil, mira– dijo Akihiko dejando el cigarro en el cenicero–, en verdad no me siento contento con esto, digo, eres tú.

–Pero si ya sabes como soy, cuando me enamoro de alguien, soy serio, doy todo de mí, no debes preocuparte, amo a Misaki.

Akihiko apretó los puños, no podía sacar ningún trapo sucio a Kyo, era verdad que era un hombre fiel a sus sentimientos, y eso, era lo que más le dolía, que no tuviera un arma en su contra, no tenía nada.

–Pero es solo un adolescente, no creo que seas la mejor opción para él..– debatió el peli plata.

–Es un chico, no un niño, el bien sabe lo que hace.

Akihiko entrecerró los ojos.

–Más que su padre, pareces un amante celoso.

Y aunque el escritor quiso poner su mejor fachada de no pasa nada, le fue imposible.

–Amas a tu hijo.

–Es natural.

–Pero lo amas como hombre, no como padre.

Unos minutos transcurrieron silenciosos, tan solo cortados por el viento moviendo las cortinas del balcón.

–Veo que no lo niegas, y al parecer, tu hijo tiene ese mismo sentimiento enfermizo por ti– Kyo lo miro penetrante, Akihiko no se inmuto, pero se mostró descubierto– vaya, esto va más allá de mi imaginación de mangaka, siempre he sentido que mientras acaricio a Misaki, y recorro cada parte de su piel– Akihiko apretó los puños–, se hunde en un mundo lejos de mí, pareciera que se me entrega, pero no es en mí en quien piensa, pero lo suyo no puede ser...lo sabes Akihiko.

:.

.:

El departamento de Hiroki parecía escena de un tornado, Misaki tiro y rompió cuanto pudo, el profesor ni siquiera intento detenerlo, estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse furioso, era como descubrir que su existencia era una mentira, pero después de tanta furia vinieron las lágrimas, se dejo caer en el suelo, aun jadeante de dolor, siempre había amado a su padre, que resultaba que no era su padre, al principio sintió un gran alivio, pero después, al saber que no existía un lazo entre él y Akihiko, sentía que no tenía nada en la vida.

–Misaki, perdóname– susurro Hiroki, arrodillado a su lado, mientras su mano temblorosa toco sus cabellos.

Misaki se levantó de golpe, como si la mano de Hiroki le hubiera quemado.

–¡No te me acerques! ¡Nunca!

–Yo pude haber callado para siempre, pero no lo hice, ¡dame una oportunidad! ¡ya no tengo nada! – pensó en Nowaki, que ya ni volteaba a verlo–¡solo me quedas tú!

–Pues invéntate una vida– siseo Misaki– eres bueno mintiendo, a lo mejor– dijo, tomando sus cosas y abriendo la puerta para salir– a lo mejor al final te crees tus propios enredos, y yo que pensé que eras mi amigo.

Lo último que vio Hiroki fueron esos ojos verdes, llenos de odio.

:.

.:

Misaki solo pensó una cosa cuando salió del edificio donde vivía su verdadero padre: Buscar a Akihiko y decirle que ya nada podría separarlos, cuando tomo el taxi que lo llevaría con el escritor todavía se limpiaba unas lágrimas, pero estas ya eran de pura felicidad, por fin podría estar con su verdadero amor, se bajó corriendo, el elevador se tardó en bajar, y su desesperación era tan grande, que no le importo subir los treinta pisos hasta el penthouse de Akihiko, tenía que verlo, besarlo, bueno también estuvo pensando en terminar con su novio, pero cuando llego al final, con la respiración al límite, vio a Kyo despidiéndose de Akihiko.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?"

–Entonces, ¿esa es tu última palabra? ¿no cambiaras de opinión? – pregunto el mangaka

Misaki se agazapo para que no lo vieran.

–Tú mismo lo has dicho, estoy de acuerdo contigo– respondió Akihiko– así que– apretó los puños, luchando por no llorar, no frente a su rival, al ganador, como ya lo miraba– por favor cuida de mi hijo– Misaki sintió que el corazón se le paraba– hazlo feliz– ¿le estaba dando a Kyo la bendición en su relación?– es lo más importante de mi vida, solo quiero que sea feliz, pero si haces que llore, juro que te aplastare.

–Yo cuidare de Misaki, lo hare feliz no te preocupes, sabiendo que esta enamorado de ti, será mas fácil quitarle esa idea, no saber quién es el oponente vuelve una guerra muy difícil, pero el fantasma que ronda en su corazón será extirpado por mí, cuando menos lo creas, te vera como un hijo normal ve a un padre– eso entristeció profundamente a Akihiko, pero siguió mostrando su mejor cara–, quitare esas telarañas de su cabeza.

–Cuento contigo.

Kyo extendió su mano, Akihiko la apretó, como cerrando un trato, Misaki se sintió ultrajado, vendido, ¿estaban hablando de el como un objeto? ¿Akihiko le habia contado a Kyo que estaba enamorado de el? ¿Cómo si nada hablo de sus propios sentimientos con su novio? Se recargo en la pared, sintiéndose mareado.

"Yo venia a…ya no se ni a que venia, él no me ama como yo lo amo, me ve como un estorbo y por eso me ha enviado a los brazos de Kyo, pues si eso quiere, ¡que se joda! ¡ojalá ese cuatro ojos, que tiene por novio le contagie la ceguera, y se caían en un hoyo sin fondo!"

Y bajo los escalones lentamente, presa de una nueva furia, que le nublo la razón.

:.

.:

Kyo estaba preparándose para dormir, cuando el timbre sonó.

–¿Misaki?

El castaño se abalanzo sobre él, jalándolo hacia abajo, para poder alcanzar sus labios.

–¡Hagámoslo!

–¿Qué?

–Follame– dijo mordisqueando la oreja de Kyo.

–Te veo extraño, ¿estuviste llorando? Traes los ojos rojos.

–Eso no importa, solo vayamos a la cama, mañana es mi cumpleaños, asi que no importa si lo hacemos, ya sere mayor de edad, ¿es lo que te preocupa no?

–¿Estas seguro?

Como respuesta Misaki se quito la camiseta, haciendo que Kyo se relamiera anticipadamente los labios.

:.

.:

Akihiko estaba recargado en el barandal, admirando la vista de la ciudad, poco a poco las luces comenzaban a dar la bienvenida a la noche, estaba fumándose el ultimo cigarrillo de la cajetilla, cuando una llamada entro a su celular.

–¿Hiroki?

–Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

–Te oyes extraño, ¿te paso algo?

La amabilidad de siempre de Akihiko, solo empeoraba la culpa en Hiroki.

–Yo bueno, pues si estoy mal, pero cuando te confiese mi verdad, seguro me odiaras para siempre…

–No me asustes.

:.

.:

Misaki ya estaba desnudo en la cama con Kyo, lleno de chupetones, esta vez el mangaka si había sido más apasionado que otras veces, buscaba el aceite especial que habia comprado para esa ocasión, mientras que el castaño temblaba entre las sabanas, se entregaría por completo a un hombre que no era su papá, sería un parte aguas en su vida.

–Lo encontré– dijo feliz Kyo regresando a la cama, Misaki le sonrió, intentando borrar a Akihiko de sus pensamientos– te llevare al cielo– dijo untando una generosa cantidad en sus dedos, Misaki cerró los ojos cuando uno de los dedos fue introducido en su interior.

:.

.:

–Espera un momento Hiroki, alguien está tocando como demente.

–¡Akihiko, no cuelg…!

Frustrado el profesor se quedo esperando en el celular.

Haruhiko entro sin permiso al departamento.

–¿Dónde esta? Porque mi hijo no contesta mis llamadas, se suponía que comeríamos juntos.

–Te recuerdo que Misaki es mi hijo, y no se de que demonios hablas, no lo he visto.

–Ya contacté a todos sus amigos y a su novio, bueno fue el primero al que le hable, y nadie ha visto a Misaki.

Akihiko recordó que cuando estaba con Kyo, recibió una llamada.

–Kyo suponía que estaba con algún amigo o en la escuela, pero no es asi, ¡¿Dónde lo escondiste?!– grito.

–Cálmate.

–¿No te preocupa? Sabes que él no es desconsiderado, por lo menos me hubiera enviado un mensaje para decirme que no iría conmigo.

–Dame un segundo.

Akihiko volvió a tomar su celular, mientras su medio hermano registraba el departamento.

–Hiroki debo colgar.

Y sin más lo hizo, perdiendo la oportunidad de saber la verdad.

:.

.:

–Estas listo– dijo Kyo con voz ronca, sin creerse aun, que por fin Misaki seria suyo.

–Kyo, ya no quiero seguir.

–¿Eh?

Misaki cerro las piernas, y se rodo un poco en la cama para alejarse del mangaka

–No hagas esas bromas amorcito– Kyo lo acorralo en sus brazos– estoy muy caliente.

–Pero yo no quiero seguir.

–Yo si quiero seguir.

–¡Kyo suéltame!

–¡No, no te dejare ir, esta noche serás mío, ¡solo así borrare esos sentimientos tan pecaminosos!

–¡No me hables así!

:.

.:

Aunque su hermano le habia dicho que habia buscado en todos esos lugares, Akihiko lo volvió a hacer, era de madrugada y aun no sabia nada de su hijo, ahora si estaba asustado, habia llamado a Kyo, pero solo contestaba el buzón, así que se había dirigido a su departamento, golpeo la puerta hasta que Kyo salio a abrirle, pero como no quito la cadena, solo pudo verle medio rostro en la oscuridad.

–¿Qué quieres?– pregunto enojado.

–Busco a mi hijo.

–Ya se fue.

Y cerró la puerta.

–¡¿Que?!

Golpeo la puerta, pero en eso una llamada entro, suponía que era Hiroki, pues toda la noche no paro de llamarle, pero no era él.

–Haruhiko, ¿tienes noticias?

–Si, Misaki llamo– Akihiko salió del edificio y se subió en su coche– ¿esta bien?

–Parecía que estaba llorando, me dijo que salió con unos amigos, que pasaría la noche en un hotel, para descansar cerca, me rogo que no fuera, que estaba bien.

–¿Qué hotel?

Akihiko manejo hasta el lugar, en la recepción le dijeron cual era el cuarto, se encamino desesperado hacia alla, presa de un mal presentimiento, toco a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, se sorprendió de que estuviera abierto, entro lentamente, una lámpara estaba encendida al lado de la cama, y se escuchaba el agua de la regadera, abrió la puerta del baño, y en una orilla estaba Misaki, hecho bolita, solo con los calzoncillos puestos, sus brazos tenían marcas de chupetones y de golpes morados.

–Misaki– dijo arrodillándose a su lado, sin importarle que el agua fria mojara su traje.

–Yo, yo estuve muy enojado, te vi hablando con Kyo– dijo titiritando, sin levantar la cara, escondiéndola entre las piernas.

Akihiko no tuvo que preguntar, supo que habia escuchado.

–Entonces comprendi que no te interesaba ya.

–Eso no es cierto.

Misaki no escucho eso, estaba sumergido en una profunda tristeza.

–Y entonces yo, yo quise hacer el amor con Kyo, ¡pero al final me arrepentí!, – exclamo, por fin levantando el rostro, mostrando los golpes en su cara, y su pecho, Akihiko sintió una furia asesina– ¡porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti! ¡aunque tu ya no me ames! ¡pero entonces Kyo se enojó! ¡Y entonces…!

Akihiko lo levanto, con un solo brazo, y con el otro tomo una de las toallas grandes para envolverlo, ambos se arrodillaron en la alfombra de la habitación.

"¡Ese infeliz abuso de ti!, ¡lo matare!", pensó Akihiko, pero eso podía esperar lo más importante era consolar a su hijo.

–¡Me siento tan sucio, y tan vacío, ahora más que nunca ya no me quieres! ¿verdad?– exclamo Misaki

–No importa lo que te haya pasado, yo siempre te querre– dijo Akihiko no pudiendo más, y lo beso, algo que habia jurado no volver a hacer.

Lo recostó con cuidado en la alfombra, mientras abrazaba a Misaki, quien estaba muy sorprendido.

–¿Qué haces? Tú ya tienes a quien amar, no te merezco.

–Yo solo te amo a ti, no me importa que seas mi hijo, perdóname dios mio- susurro lo último.

Y beso a Misaki nuevamente, quien se dejo llevar, sus manos habilidosas comenzaron a acariciar el torso de Misaki, Akihiko deseaba borrar cualquier rastro del despreciable mangaka, el castaño comenzo a gemir, cuando Akihiko acaricio su masculinidad, lucho por alejar al escritor, pues se sentía indigno, pero la pasión que desato Akihiko era imparable, pronto correspondió los besos del peli plata, y a desnudarlo, ni siquiera se subieron en la cama, ahí en la alfombra harian el amor, ambos no podían creer que estaba sucediendo de nuevo, era mas alla de cualquier sueño, se creían perdidos, pero ahí estaban, acariciándose, el castaño también comenzo a masturbar al mayor, y ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, era el mayor desahogo en mucho tiempo, Akihiko succiono las tetillas de Misaki, mientras acariciaba sus muslos, no sabía que tan dañado estaba su hijo, asi que con toques suaves comenzó a acariciar su entrada, Misaki abrió mas las piernas en aprobación, Akihiko ahogo un suspiro de satisfacción, dejo de besar sus tetillas, para descender a su ombligo, haciendo estremecer al menor, después succiono su miembro de un solo bocado, Misaki se retorció de placer, eran tan deliciosas las atenciones del peli plata que Misaki ni se dio cuenta cuando Akihiko ya habia metido un tercer dedo, no le había costado preparar a Misaki, lo cual le sorprendió, es mas ni siquiera se veía lastimado de esa zona, dejo de pensar en eso, Misaki estaba listo para recibirle, tomo ambas piernas y las puso en su hombros.

–Lo hare despacio.

–¡No, hazlo de una vez, te necesito!

Akihiko sonrió, era una tentadora petición, pero aun asi, a pesar de la fiebre que lo embargaba, comenzo a penetrar a Misaki con delicadeza, pero los gemidos de placer del oji verde, solo hicieron que Akihiko perdiera el control, las embestidas comenzaron a ser más demandantes, pero el castaño no se quejo, estaba sumergido en el fuego del placer que le estaba proporcionando las masculinidad caliente y palpitante del escritor.

–Estas tan deliciosamente estrecho.

–Y tu tan duro, ah, ah, ah, oh…

Misaki se estremeció en el climax, llevando a Akihiko con él, que de un gruñido soltó toda su esencia en el interior, ambos deseaban mas mucho más, así que el peli plata lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la cama.

–Limpiare todo lo que el ensucio.

–¿eh?

Acaricio la mejilla del castaño.

–Que te amo, y no vuelvas a sentirte poca cosa, no importa que ese malnacido haya abusado de ti.

–Pero no hizo tal cosa.

–¿Cómo? ¿Lo estas defendiendo?- pregunto enojado.

–No, pero no pudo, nos peleamos a golpes, el termino peor que yo, nunca se imaginó que sabía karate.

–¿eh?

Entonces Akihiko rebobino su mente, y recordó que la cara de Kyo, aun en la oscuridad se veía algo rara.

–Pero aunque no paso todo, yo me senti muy sucio, por intentar entregarme a un hombre que no eras tú.

–Mi amor– dijo besándolo, pero Misaki lo aparto gentilmente luego de unos segundos.

–Hay algo más, cariño– Akihiko se sorprendió, el chico nunca había utilizado esa palabra en el– tú no eres mi padre, resulta que las pruebas de ADN estuvieron equivocadas, mi padre es Hiroki, a quien odio bastante en este momento, bueno, ya no tanto, porque ahora puedo estar contigo, sin culpas.

–¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

Misaki rio mientras tendia su cuerpo sobre Akihiko, acaricio y beso su rostro mientras le contaba todo, el peli plata esta estupefacto, pero esa verdad en cierta forma ya no le importaba, aunque Misaki hubiera sido su hijo, ya habia decidido que no se negaría ese amor, aunque el mundo se volviera en su contra, y para Misaki resultaba igual, ya nada importaba, solo su amor, nada los separaría nunca mas, entonces Misaki se acomodo gustoso en el miembro ya endurecido de Akihiko, y comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo enloquecer al peli plata, llevándolo al paraíso una y otra vez, un lugar, del cual ninguno saldría, no importaba lo que sucediera ya, su amor estaba mas alla de lo entendible, se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, pero al mismo tiempo, con la esperanza de un futuro juntos, no eran padre e hijo, eran amantes predestinados, asi lo entendieron ambos, mientras la habitación se inundaba de sonidos de amor y promesas.

 **.:.**

Al dia siguiente Misaki llamo a Haruhiko, pidiéndole perdón más que nada, porque se iba a fugar con Akihiko, la universidad la estudiaría en línea, y claro, tenía al mejor maestro del mundo, guardo el secreto de que se iba en calidad de amante al extranjero, pero le prometió que cuando volviera, entraría a trabajar a la empresa de los Usami, tal como esperaban, claro, eso lo haría cuando le confesara que en realidad no era un Usami, y ya verían Haruhiko y el abuelo si lo aceptaban– por supuesto lo aceptarían, de toda la vida lo veían como el hijo y nieto que tanto desearon, la nobleza de Misaki estaba más allá de un apellido– también le hablo a Shinobu, seria el único que sabría de momento que no era hijo de Akihiko, el chico lo felicito mucho.

Akihiko esperaba en las puertas del aeropuerto.

–Nos vemos– dijo Misaki colgando el celular.

Y se fue de la mano del escritor, a una hermosa vida, que solo en sueños pensó llegar a tener.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentario**

¡Hey! ¿Qué les pareció? Seguro me quisieron golpear cuando creyeron que Kyo si habia abusado de Misaki, muajaja soy mala, pero bueno; estos tortolos ya están mas que bien, solo me falta el epilogo para cerrar otros temas. Me tarde porque mi peque anda de vacaciones y enferme de paso, pero bueno ya cumpli.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: Alis, Yata Misaki Love, GioUsami, Taiga–kun, Irma Ikawa, Nya chan, Bou98.

Tambien agradezco sus follows y favs, son mi paga de autora :3 Beth flores, Blackberrymb3, Bou98, GioUsami, Misak san6, Beth Flores, RedPanda05, Rocio DearLeben, Saori Hanna, blackmlady123, kaede higa 98, patlch9901, psycosan17, taiga kun, lunatex65noestoyloca, y compañía.

Por cierto, ya pronto retomo el Valle deshabitado de la Luna, que le esperan según mi cabecita tres capítulos a lo más.

¿Tomatazos, patadas voladoras, felicitaciones?


	11. Epilogo

**Padre e hijo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Sensei, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilogo**

 **.**

 **:**

Al ascender a la punta de la torre Eiffel, Misaki veía como los árboles y las personas se volvían pequeños, la construcción no le parecía mas grandiosa que la torre de Tokio, pero el chico tenía que aceptar que tenía su propio encanto, estaba subiendo en el elevador con Akihiko, un chico de al lado le recordó a Toudou, no es porque de verdad lo extrañara, más bien, porque fue algo que tuvo que cerrar antes de partir.

…

Había citado a Toudou en el parque, a medio día –dos horas antes de partir al extranjero– junto a la fuente, no lo amaba ya, pero ciertamente le tenía mucho aprecio y durante mucho tiempo el fantasma de su ex lo persiguió, porque lo había terminado de una forma cobarde, por eso necesitaba verlo en persona.

Cuando Misaki llego a la fuente, Toudou ya lo estaba esperando, se veía más alto, más maduro, le sonrió y se levantó hasta quedar frente al castaño, comenzaron a caminar en silencio, era curioso, nunca habían caminado en un parque siendo novios.

–Toudou, yo…– Misaki fue el primero en terminar ese silencio incomodo – por favor perdóname, no quiero que me odies.

El chico volvió a sonreírle.

–Ya no te odio, pero debo aceptar que al principio si, bastante…

–¡Lo siento!

–Ya, ya, nos están comenzando a ver.

Toudou tomo la mano de Misaki, y lo llevo entre unos árboles, un espacio con muy poca gente. Sin soltarlo hizo que se sentara a su lado.

–Misaki, ¿eres feliz?

La pregunta estaba de sobra, los ojos verdes brillaban más que gemas preciosas, pero aun así, Toudou quería confirmar eso, por última vez.

–Mucho, ¿y tú?

–Bueno, yo, me casare el año que viene.

–¿Enserio? ¡Muchas felicidades!

Misaki como siempre, tan lindo y amable, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Toudou, quien le recibió gustoso, aspirando su aroma, por última vez, era cierto que se casaba, pero no había olvidado del todo al castaño, y esperaba que en un futuro se volviera un hermoso recuerdo.

–Gracias.

–Yo agradezco haberte conocido, Toudou, y en verdad deseo que seas tan feliz como yo, ojalá algún día podamos vernos de nuevo, no sé, tomar unos tragos, ahora que ya puedo beber.

–Me parece genial.

–Gracias por aceptar ser mi amigo.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Toudou, pero ser amigo, no le venía mal, por si en un futuro Misaki cambiara de parecer, aunque se casaba, no descartaba la posibilidad de aventurarse por ahí, pero no sabía que eso nunca pasaría.

–Dame otro abrazo, amigo– dijo Toudou jalando a Misaki, y traviesamente le dio un beso.

–¡Toudou!

–Soy un amigo cariñoso.

–Bueno, tengo que irme, y me voy muy feliz, por tenerte en mi vida, ¡hasta pronto!

Toudou miro como su antiguo amor se iba, perdiéndose entre las personas, el verdor de los árboles y el pasto.

"Si Akihiko te hace llorar, no dudare en robarte"

:.

.:

El escritor se perdió también en sus recuerdos, pues hubo algo que tuvo que hacer antes de partir

…

Un golpe directo a la cara, ese fue el saludo que recibió Hiroki de parte de Akihiko, lo fue a buscar a la universidad, pero ahí no lo encontró, pues el profesor estaba tan alterado por lo sucedido, que pidió unos días en el trabajo, y estaba en su departamento, donde lo encontró su amigo de toda la vida.

–Solo el cariño que te tengo, es lo que me impide no matarte aquí, mira que ocultar la verdad de la paternidad de Misaki.

Hiroki iba a decir algo, pero no pudo, no había manera de que pudiera defenderse, simplemente agacho la cabeza.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No me aprecias? ¿Te gusto engañarme tantos años?

–¡Tuve miedo! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Sé que soy una basura!

Hiroki por fin se armó de valor, y miro a Akihiko directo a los ojos, pero en ellos no encontró odio, pero eso si mucha tristeza y decepción.

–Vengo a decirte que me iré con tu hijo, porque lo amo, como hombre- recalco lo último.

–¡Que!

–Lo amo con locura.

–¿Estas de broma?

Hiroki se paró, para encarar al peli plata.

–¡Pero solo hace unas horas que sabes que no eres su padre! ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte tan rápido? ¡Es mi hijo! ¿Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas? ¿Cómo si yo no fuera nadie para Misaki? ¿No debería yo aprobar esa relación?

–Pues solo hace unas horas que destapaste la verdad, en cambio yo, le tome cariño con los años, y el a mí, hasta el punto de amarnos como lo hacemos.

Hiroki no salía de la impresión.

–Como eres mi amigo, vine a decirte esto, de otra manera no lo haría, porque pienso que no tienes ningún derecho en la vida de Misaki…

Los ojos del profesor se aguaron.

–Tienes razón.

–Y como te aprecio, abogare por ti a pesar de todo, porque no me parece justo que Misaki guarde rencor a su padre para siempre, no sería justo para él.

–Gracias.

:.

.:

Por fin habían llegado a la cima de Paris, ahora Misaki tenía veintitrés, y estaba listo para tomar un cargo en la compañía de los Usami, al principio Akihiko celoso quiso persuadirlo de no hacerlo –no le gustaba compartir a su adoración con Haruhiko, pues a este último le decía padre– , pero viendo que las intenciones de Misaki eran genuinas, no le quedo de otra más que apoyarlo, pero estaba contento de que su vida ahora estaba completa, y más aún, que su adoración estaba por fin libre de culpas y fantasmas del pasado, pues dos años antes, Misaki había ido a Estados Unidos, para encontrarse con cierto doctor.

…

Nowaki se sorprendió de verle ahí, en su consultorio, tenía un tiempo lejos de Japón, lejos de Hiroki y sus mentiras.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo, se vieron derrotados al ver a Misaki, quien le recordó a su amado profesor.

–Te pareces a la madre de Hiroki.

Misaki sonrió, le gustaba saberse con raíces, pero luego se puso serio.

–Creo que soy la persona menos adecuada para hablar del señor Kamijou…

–No le dices padre.

–No puedo aun, pero tampoco puedo permitir que una injusticia este sobre él.

–¿Injusticia?

–Es injusto que pidas perfección, cuando tú mismo no eres perfecto.

–Yo no pedía perfección, solo la verdad.

–Pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar porque te oculto las cosas? ¿No crees que tienes un poco de culpa en eso?

Nowaki no supo que contestar.

–Akihiko me dijo que el señor Kamijou tuvo miedo, y he pensado mucho en ello, creo que al final de cuentas, usted doctor Kusama, no le dio la suficiente confianza como para que el pudiera sincerarse, seguramente algunas actitudes lo pusieron entre la espada y la pared.

Nowaki siguió en silencio, la verdad es que extrañaba mucho a Hiroki, más de lo que podía soportar.

–Pensare lo que has dicho muchacho.

Curiosamente no lo pensó mucho, pues días después, Hiroki llamo al escritor y le conto la reconciliación con su amado tifón, y como no esperaba que Nowaki diera más de lo que el mismo no dio, se trasladó un tiempo a Estados Unidos, mientras Nowaki arreglaba todo para su regreso a Japón. Y fue en esa llamada que Misaki le diría las palabras que arrancarían lagrima tras lagrima a Hiroki: "Se muy feliz papá, te veré luego"

:.

.:

–¡Usagi-san! ¡Mira que hermosa la puesta de sol!

Akihiko sonrió ante el apodo, a Misaki le costó mucho trabajo decirle así, toda una vida diciéndole padre, no era para menos.

Misaki en ese momento era una persona plena, pues también había hecho las paces con su madre, pero indirectamente, lo que hizo fue hablar con Takahiro, y como aun este le agradecía el haber salvado a su hijo, tomo en cuenta sus palabras, y regreso con Manami tiempo después– más que nada porque a pesar de todo la quería, solo necesitaba un empujón–, actualmente la pareja esperaba su segundo hijo, el tercero de ella, de vez en cuando le mandaban fotos a Misaki del progreso, y le habían pedido que estuviera el día en que naciera su hermanita, porque una niña era lo que esperaban. En París Misaki había comprado mucha ropa para bebé, con ojos ensoñadores, y ver feliz a Misaki, hacia feliz a Akihiko.

A Kyo no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, por lo mal que se portó con él al final, y claro, a pesar de ya tener casi cuatro años de pareja con el escritor, este aun recordaba que el mangaka de quinta había saboreado la piel de Misaki, aunque nunca llegaron al final, aun así, los celos eran grandes para el peli plata, también por eso no busco ser su amigo, caso diferente con Toudou, bueno, tampoco soportaba Akihiko a este último, pero algo tenía claro: Misaki lo amaba a él.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Misaki, ya era de noche, y estaban solos en la torre Eiffel.

–Usagi-san, será mejor que bajemos.

Akihiko lo tomo por la espalda, y mordisqueo su oreja.

–¿No sería mejor que te llevara a alturas aún más grandes?

Y mientras preguntaba, una mano traviesa se coló en el pantalón de Misaki, acariciando su miembro, hasta ponerlo duro y caliente.

–¡Baka! ¡Nos pueden ver! ¡Mandar a la cárcel! ¡Ah!

–No te preocupes cariño, tenemos tiempo suficiente.

–¿Tiempo suficiente?

Akihiko volvió a acariciar el miembro de Misaki, mientras le besaba la nuca.

–El tiempo suficiente para que te corras conmigo.

–¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Estamos a una gran altura y…oh, oh, ah, ah!

Pero el peli plata ya no lo dejo terminar, pues le había bajado los pantalones, y de una sola estocada, lo había penetrado por completo.

–Mira quién es el pervertido, ya estabas listo para mí.

El castaño se estremeció, mientras se sostenía de una viga de acero, dejándose llevar por las oleadas de placer, se corrió primero que Akihiko, pero este no paro, hasta llegar al clímax también, pero Akihiko quería ver los gestos de placer de Misaki, así que lo giro y lo alzo, sosteniéndolo entre la viga de acero, y su propio cuerpo, el oji verde muy cooperador, enredo sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, mientras este nuevamente lo penetraba, y comenzó a mover las caderas de Misaki con sus poderosas y grandes manos, de arriba abajo, penetrándolo, lenta y dulcemente, el castaño no sabía porque sentía esos mareos, ¿era la altura? , no, era el sentirse pleno, ya sin ninguna culpa o remordimiento, Haruhiko y Fuyuhiko ya sabían que no era parte de la familia, pero aun así conservo el apellido Usami, el castaño se había ganado su cariño y confianza, y también Fuyuhiko le dijo en secreto que agradecía que le diera mucha alegría a su hijo – a un padre no le se engaña tan fácil– pero les pidió que aún no le contaran de su relación a Haruhiko, porque seguro sería difícil para el asimilar eso, aunque este último tampoco era tonto, esos dos ya se comportaban bastante extraño, pero mejor era vivir en la pseudo ignorancia.

–¡Usagi-san, Usagi-san, me vengo, mmmm, ah, ah!

–¡Si, di mi nombre, mientras te hago mío, solo mío!

Los dos temblaron ante el inminente orgasmo.

–Usagi-san, será mejor que nos vayamos al hotel, o tendremos problemas.

–No te preocupes, soborne al guardia, no vendrá en un rato.

–¡Me hubieras dicho!

–Acéptalo– dijo mordisqueando los labios del menor– la adrenalina fue maravillosa.

–¡Baka!

–¿Lo hacemos de nuevo? – pregunto mientras acariciaba su abdomen.

Misaki se enredó en el cuerpo de Akihiko, su gran amor, le parecían tan lejanos los días en los que eran solo padre e hijo.

–¿Cómo preguntas eso?– cuestiono sonrojado, y medio desnudo el castaño.

–Tienes razón, es obvia tu respuesta.

Y nuevamente se dejaron llevar, por las caricias, la saliva, y las estocadas, en la mundialmente conocida: Capital del amor.

:.

* * *

 **Comentario**

Pues fue corto, pero ya no habia mucho que contar, y además he tenido una de cosas imprevistas de este lado de la pantalla, pero bueno cumplí con el epilogo.

Lo de Toudou lo deje asi, digo, a veces somos bien necios y aunque seguimos con nuestras vidas no soltamos por completo algunas cosas, por supuesto los amores es lo más difícil, pero bueno, tampoco se quedo sufriendo, y me encanto que le robara un último beso, jejeje.

Quise que la mano santa de Misaki arreglara las cosas entre Hiroki-Nowaki y Takahiro-Manami, porque como dijo Akihiko: seria malo para su corazón guardar rencor, mata el alma y la envenena.

Pues un gustazo por tenerlos leyendo, y muchas gracias por los comentarios: GioUsami, Yata Misaki Love, Alis, Nya Chan, Taiga-kun.

Si retomare el valle deshabitado de la Luna (con capitulo kilométrico, I promise), e incluso otra historia que tiene nombre y apellido: "Ay amor", por un comentario que me dejaron por ahí, me vino la inspiration.

Bueno Kyo en esta historia no era el de siempre, reconozco que ni yo me lo imagine pegándole a Misaki, pero si muy cabreado por que lo dejara a "medias".

Pues me despido momentáneamente.

Besos.

 _ **Att Kamisumi Shorihoshi.**_


End file.
